Memories of My Past
by teru21
Summary: She adores him but despises his actions. He desires her but loathes her identity. Together they will uncover life, love and deceit.
1. Chapter 1 I Ranked First

Fidgeting. She's been awake for nearly 48 hours. She couldn't sleep, nor take a nap. She was too nervous. She still is. Today is the final interview for her employment in the Li Corporation, the company her father "applied for". Since the day she learned that her father Fujitaka Kinomoto sent her application as an executive secretary for the CEO of the Li Corporation on her behalf, she became restless.

"Dad, what's this?"

"What's what Sakura?"

She handed the mail that came early morning that day.

"This was addressed to me from the Li Corporation. To me! It states that I have a scheduled final interview tomorrow at 8am!"

"That's good news sweetheart. We should celebrate. I'll ask your brother…

"No! Please Dad. You don't understand. Why would they schedule me for an interview, final interview that is, when I did not send any application. Don't you find that weird?"

"I did."

"What?"

"You heard it. I sent the application. I saw the vacancy on the newspaper last week. And since you have been searching for a job for a month now, I decided to do it myself. All the documents needed were in the folder you placed on that table", Fujitaka pointing at the table in the recreation room.

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean Sakura? Aren't you happy? If you get this job, it will be good for your career growth. Getting in and working at the Li Corporation is no joke. I think you understand what I mean."

She looked at her father with puzzled eyes. She understood what this letter implicated. She understood that this can become her lifetime job. She knows her month-long job search is almost over. But she still couldn't grasp it. How come she will be having the final interview when she haven't had the initial interview nor the qualifying exams, which Li Corporation is known for being strict when it comes to employing aspirants. How did this happen?

"Sakura? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'll just go to my room to rest."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Good night dad."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Syao Lang?"

"Yes father, come in."

Syao Ling entered the room. He saw Syaoran seated on the swivel chair behind the wooden desk. Suddenly he remembered the old days when it was him who was seated in that same place. He would be very busy with signing the documents that he brought home from work. He was a work-horse. And he is now seeing himself in Syaoran, his pride and only son.

"Father, what brought you here?"

"Oh! I was just dropping by to see how you were doing. You didn't join us during dinner."

"I'm sorry about that. The company is very busy with the expansion of the fabric factory. I have to take a closer look at every detail to make sure that nothing will go wrong."

"It will work out well. I know you can pull it off."

"Thank you father."

"I'll be going now. By the way, tomorrow will be the final interview for the executive secretary post. I've checked the list and I want you to hire this girl."

He then placed a folder on Syaoran's desk. And left the room. He opened the folder and the first thing that he saw was a beautiful woman. Her smile was mesmerizing, but it looked sad. And those eyes, its like telling him to look closely so he can see her soul.

"Hep!"

What was he doing? He got tons of documents to sign within an hour and yet he is wasting his time starring at the picture of a girl he doesn't know whom is applying to work in his company. But he suddenly remembered his father's actions. He has never done this before since he took over the company. Well, He will have to worry about that the next morning, when he got time.

The applicant before her walked out of the room and a lady wearing an executive suit followed. She is the only one left out of the 5 applicants summoned for the final interview.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"

Her muscle tensed when she heard her name and she felt like she could not move at all.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

"Ye… Yes! I'm here!"

The woman laughed at her action. She waved her hand urging her to stand and follow her. She panicked. She's nervous. Upon standing she tripped. She almost lost her balance and fell if she had not held on to the chair where she was seated. The woman looked back and smiled.

"Nervous? Don't be. Mr. Li is a charming person."

"Thank you." Then Sakura smiled and followed the lady to the room.

He is hungry and is mad at the fourth applicant. She was a typical beauty with no brain. He hates her type. The likes of her are nothing but nuisance. He leaned down to look at the folder of the last applicant. His heart pounded fast when he saw her again. The picture of the woman he dreamed of last night. Then the door opened. He suddenly felt like he lost all his senses, his palms were sweating and his heart was pounded harder. She's here. The face he could not forget. The woman, whom he had not met, yet was able to stir so much emotion inside him.

"Mr. Li, this is Sakura Kinomoto, the last and final applicant. Miss Kinomoto, please take a seat."

The lady took a seat at the table near the door. She prepared her computer to take notes of the interview. Sakura took a deep breath to look at the man who will be her future boss if she gets the job. When she laid her eyes on him, she gasp and made the "oh" sound. Then she quickly covered her mouth. The man seated before her is… he is Li… he's hands… Oh God! He is so hot! If I were at the mall right now with Naoko and Chiharu, one of us will surely check this one out. Can't wait to tell them about this Li man. His lips are soft, eyes that can look deep into one's soul. Ah! That body! So masculine. She completely forgot that she is about to be interviewed as she continued to stare. She continued to asses the man before her.

"Done assesing Miss Kinomoto?"

"Huh? Nope! Uh, no! I… I… I… mean. No I'm not assesing. I was just looking out… Uhm, I'm sorry Mr. Li it was rude of me."

She's dumb. Still she's adorable despite the stuttering. Well, I'm one damn hot God in the male population. It is to be expected that this Kinomoto Sakura will have such reaction. This girl with those soulful, warm eyes. The slightly pouted lips which made her look like a little kid scolded by her mother. Her hair neatly tied and those long slender legs. He was not disappointed upon meeting her. She is a sight you can't take your eyes off. However, she's here as an applicant. He must not look at her as a woman, she will become an employee of this company. Nothing more.

"So Miss Kinomoto, let's start the interview. I've got two words for you. IMPRESS ME."

NOTE:

I hope you will like it. Review please! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2 Sigh

Sigh. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the interview yesterday. She keeps rolling back and forth on her bed. You would often hear her sigh. If it were to become raindrops, her room had been flooded. Then, she lay still and aimlessly looked at the ceiling.

"I'm screwed!"

She sighed again. This time she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to recall what happened.

"_So Miss Kinomoto, let's start the interview. I've got two words for you. IMPRESS ME." _

"_Huh? Ah… Uhm… Mr. Li I don't think I'm ready for this interview. I was expecting to be questioned, interrogated even. But this, I mean you're asking me to impress you."_

"_Is there a problem Miss Kinomoto? What I'm asking you to do is simple. If you can't do that, then how do you expect me to think that you are fit for this job?"_

"_Well, I…" _

_I can't tell him that it was my father who sent the application. And I could never tell him that I did not even go through the proper process, which I do not understand myself._

"_I'm waiting Miss Kinomoto."_

_Syaoran got really impatient. Earlier he thought she was dumb. Now he thinks she might be a retard. She had not said anything sensible since she came into the room. He has not gotten over his frustration from the other applicant and now this. Surely his father had a valid reason for recommending her. He looked at Sakura and almost instantly, his anger vanished. She is such a beauty he can't help but ignore her odd actions. _

"_Arrrggg! This is crazy!" _

_Sakura was startled when Syaoran suddenly shouted. His frustration is very evident in his voice. She knows he is not impressed at all. How could he? She had not said anything sensible at all. She'd rather leave the room and forget about her employment than further sink into the drainage of stupidity. Talk about impressing your future boss!_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Li. Will you allow me to assist Ms. Kinomoto out of this room?" The lady in suit intervened after seeing both her boss and Sakura's opposite expressions. _

"_No Meilin. We need to finish this interview. I don't want to ruin my schedules just because someone can't even talk properly. I wonder how she even passed the initial interview."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in horror. He said initial interview! Oh My God! This is it. I'm doomed. I should have not come._

"_Meilin, please leave us. I'll call you once we are done."_

"_Certainly Mr. Li."_

_Meilin left the room. After the door was closed, the silence was deafening. She can even hear her own heartbeat. It's beating irregularly. Don't panic, she told herself. _

"_Now that we are alone Miss Kinomoto, or should I call you Sakura?"_

"_Either is fine Mr. Li."_

"_All right Sakura. Tell me, how did you know my father?"_

"_You're father? I… I… I don't."_

_Sakura looked confused at the question. She's still confused after answering it. How would she know his father? _

"_Cut the chase Sakura. Give me an honest answer. Now!"_

_Sakura almost jumped out of the seat when Syaoran shouted. When she heard footsteps she looked up. Syaoran left his chair and is walking towards her. His expression is unreadable. She can't see any emotion in his eyes. But she can feel the burning sensation by how he is staring at her. Syaoran came closer. He almost stopped in the middle of the room when he smelled Sakura's scent. Hmmm… Cherry blossoms… How rare. How enchanting. He closed his eyes tight to get rid of the sensation. He needs to know why this woman, this alluring yet stuttering woman, was recommended by his father. Surely, there is a great reason behind it. His father had never looked at another woman other than his mother. He must know. Syaoran stopped a few inches from where Sakura was seated. Then he leaned forward. He can feel Sakura's erratic breathing brushing against his cheek. So warm, so caressing, so… so… so… Stop! Focus Syaoran. Focus!_

"_Would you still deny knowing my father Sakura?"_

_Sakura's eyes blinked a couple of times. She does not understand what is going on. This is an interview. Is this how they interview people around here? Ah! His scent. It's making me feel dizzy. He is too close, it's suffocating. But I'm loving it. I want to touch him._

"_Did you not hear my question?"_

_She's not hearing him. She can only hear her heart beating so fast, faster than her own breathing. Can I touch you Li? Will you hold me? Can I…_

"_Are you…" Touch. She placed her fingers on his cheek. So warm, she caressed his cheeks. Syaoran gasp at Sakura's action. He was taken aback. He did not expect this. She's a temptress. Is this why my father recommended her? But, her touch is tingling. This sensation, I want this. He closed his eyes to savor the unexplainable feeling. Sakura's vision was clouded. Li… He's allowing me to touch him. I… I… Why?... Syaoran could not take it anymore. He cupped Sakura's face and kissed her. The kiss was not intense but it wasn't a light kiss either. She kissed him back. He pulled her up to deepen the kiss. _

_Snap! Sakura's eyes flew open. No! She pushed Syaoran and she stepped back. No! What's going on? She looked at Syaoran. She saw compassion, hurt and surprise altogether in his eyes. I need to run away. This is wrong. Oh God why did this happen? Sakura headed towards the door. Her tears are about to fall. Why? Oh my god! This is… No!_

Sakura sat up. She shook her head. It was my fault. If I had not touched him, if I had not stutter, if I had focused on the interview, it would not happen. I would not have seen the hurt in his eyes. Sigh. How should I tell Dad about this? He will surely ask me again since I did not tell him anything yesterday when he asked. This is crazy! No! The kiss was not crazy. I did not think a kiss would be that mind-blowing. Stop! I should stop thinking about it. Instead I should find another job. Yeah. I should do that.

Syaoran was reading his favorite book. His mother Yelan gave him this book as a gift on his 15th birthday. This is a special book. Whenever he is exhausted, frustrated or depressed he would run to the book's aid. It is his stress ball. Every negative feeling he has disappears after reading the book. Since the incident with Sakura, he had read the book 5 times. Still, he can't get rid of the emotion that he felt when he kissed Sakura.

"I hate that woman! This is stupid."

No, he does not hate her. He desired her the moment he set his eyes on her photo. But he won't give in. Not again. There is definitely something between her and his father. He is determined to find that out. He can't get the information from his father. He respects him that much so he won't force the information out from him. However, he can get it from Sakura. He had decided to hire her. The closer she is, the easier it would be for him to find out.

"I will find out everything Sakura and prove it to myself that you are not worth my time. You are not worth the attention that you're getting from me right now. This is purely nuisance. I will find out the truth."

Syoaran then continued reading the book. His emotions are all over the place again. Whenever he thinks or speaks of Sakura's name, his composure is wrecked. He pressed the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Li?"

"Meilin, call the other applicants and thank them for their time. Then contact Kinomoto and inform her to start Monday next week. You know the rest so please take care of it."

Syaoran sighed after speaking to Meilin. He started massaging his temple. It's throbbing. And he is preparing himself to go through this ordeal everyday once Sakura will start.

"I will solve this and drop the topic. I might need a vacation soon."

Sigh.

That's it for the second chapter. Review please! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 French Fries

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura. Chiharu and I are going to buy some clothes at the mall after lunch. Want to come?"

"Naoko! That's what I need right now. I was about to call you. Let's meet later."

"See yah!"

"Yep."

Sakura returned the phone and she prepared herself for this afternoon's activity.

TEXT MESSAGE:

I'm at Starbucks. Where are you guys?

REPLY FROM CHIHARU: REPLY FROM NAOKO:

I'll be there in a minute. Coming!

"Hey Sakura! Did you wait long?"

"Nope. Just arrived Chiharu. Oh hi Naoko!"

"Hi Sakura!"

"Let's go girls."

All three of them walked towards the mall. They are headed at the 3rd floor where the ladies section is located. When they reach the place, they immediately searched for clothes that suit their taste. Sakura had temporarily forgotten about the incident with Syaoran. For now. She was enjoying this bonding session. They were laughing and chit-chatting while rummaging through the display. When suddenly her phone started ringing, a sign that someone is calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Kinomoto. This is Meilin from Li Corporation. We would like to let you know that you will be starting on Monday next week at 8am. Please look for me I will give you the briefing."

"Did you mean I got the job?"

"Yes you did. So see you then. Bye."

Meiling hung up and left Sakura in a daze. She. Got. The. Job. Oh. My. God! I will be working at the Li Corporation. I will be his executive secretary. I will see him again. I… She suddenly remembered the incident. Oh! Stupid me. How should I face him now? Him, my boss!

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Chiharu tapped Sakura's shoulder when she noticed that she was spacing out. She was still holding the phone as if she's still talking to someone.

"Huh?"

"The call just now. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just, well. It's nothing."

She smiled to assure Chiharu that she is okay.

"I'll go to the washroom first. I'll be right back."

"Okay. If you're not buying anything, we will go straight to the counter to pay these. We will wait for you at the lounge."

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled to her friends once again then she started walking towards the washroom. She was still shocked from the call that she got. It's like it was just a hallucination. Why would she get the job? After what happened, after how she acted stupid in front of Li and after touching him. Arrrggg!

"Ouch! Pay attention to where you're going!"

"Oh! I'm sorry."

When she looked up she thought she saw a supermodel. The lady was tall, slightly taller than her 5"7' height. She's wearing the most fashion forward outfit, from head to toe. And her hair is a bit curly.

Tomoyo, at the same time, looked at the girl who bumped into her. She's pretty. Despite wearing a casual outfit: black-fitted jeans, white tee and sneakers, her appearance is remarkable. She can qualify to model for her next collection. However, she does not like how this girl is wearing her hair. She got long and straight hair! The type of her she wished she had. I hate her already. But wait; there is something familiar about her. I don't know her but she seemed so familiar. Odd.

"Miss I'm really sorry. I was thinking a lot of things and I did not watch where I was going."

"Fine."

Tomoyo walked away with poise and confidence even though she is starting to get pissed. I just hate her for having such hair. Urggg. Sakura continued her interrupted trip towards the washroom.

Vrrrr. Vrrrr.

Syaoran was startled when his phone vibrated. It was a message. 'TROUBLE. DOOR. NOW.' Before he can comprehend what the message meant the door flew open and he saw the last person that he wanted to see. Tomoyo Daidouji. Perfect.

"Hey Babe. Haven't heard from you."

"Tomoyo. What brings you here?"

"Really Syaoran. Aren't you going to welcome me with a hug? Or a kiss perhaps?"

Syaoran wanted to laugh. She never changed. And she is getting worse.

"Did not cross my mind. Anyway, what brought you here?"

"Come on Babe. You're as cold as ever. You never change."

"Tomoyo I'm busy. I don't have time for this. If it isn't business, then the door is wide open."

"Seriously Syaoran. You have got to have some manner workshop. I hate this attitude of yours."

Syaoran did not react to her comment. As he looked at Tomoyo, he can always see a beautiful and adorable lady. She has everything a man can wish for. She's too desirable to be true. However, he does not see her that way. He had known Tomoyo since a boy. His father (Xiao Ling) and Tomoyo's father (Yukito) were best friends. Yukito Daidouji had died due to heart failure ten years ago when he was 15 and Tomoyo was 14. He can vaguely recall what happened during and after the funeral. But he can never forget how Tomoyo had clung to him, desperate for his attention. Tomoyo's clingy attitude got worse when they attended the same university, taking up the same course. He knew Tomoyo liked him, but it was not clear if she was serious about it.

"Babe, I talked to my Mom and she is interested in the collaboration of the two companies (Li Fabrication and Daidouji House)."

"Yeah I heard about that proposal from my Father."

"This is a good chance to become more serious about us. With this project we can spend more time together."

"What do you mean?

"Mom asked me to manage this project since she is busy with the selection for Italian clothing. She's travelling a lot lately so she can not supervise this project."

"Really? How careless of Madam Sonomi."

Tomoyo's eye widened and she almost lost her composure upon hearing Syaoran.

"You better take that back Syaoran!"

"Chill Tomoyo. The collaboration is not final yet. Father still has a say on this."

"That's not a problem. I'm sure Uncle Ling will approve this."

Tomoyo smiled. A smile that only meant one thing for Syaaoran, trouble.

"I'll be going then. See you soon Babe."

Tomoyo walked towards Syaoran and kissed him. Then she left his office. Syaoran sighed. First Kinomoto, now Tomoyo. Hmmm… He absent-mindedly touched his lips while remembering the unexpected kiss with the Wild Flower. Sakura. You're a bother.

Sakura was reading a book when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and she frowned. It was just a number. Who could this be?

"Hello?"

"You better make sure to show up next week or I'll make sure you will never find another job."

Could this be… Li?

"Don't pretend you did not hear me. It's not a threat."

Toot. Toot. Toot. So it was really Syaoran Li. His voice is a little different over the phone. He sounded like he just woke up. He sounded sexy. Gosh! Everything about that man is either hot or sexy. Curse him.

"Sakura!"

Fujitaka pounded the bathroom door. His daughter had been there for an hour now. If she stays much longer in there she will be late for her job. It's Monday, her first day at the Li Corporation. Time really flies. He can still remember the newborn that was carried by Xiao Ling on that unforgettable night 21 years ago.

"_Fujitaka, it's too much to ask from you. But you're the only one I can trust. If my family learns about her, the consequences are immeasurable."_

Now is not the time to be thinking about the past.

"Sakura! You don't want to be late, not today. So hurry up!"

"Yes Dad. Almost done."

Sakura had to apply and re-apply her make up thrice. She was unsure how to fix herself. Not that she does not know how to but she's too nervous to do things calmly. Okay. This is it.

"Dad?"

"I'm here. Eat something first before you leave."

"Dad, I might be late. So I'll go ahead."

"Okay. Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks!"

She hugged her father and left. She opened the door of her car and slowly sat at the driver's seat. She does not want to ruin her outfit. She was wearing a pencil cut blue skirt paired with a long-sleeved collarless white top, plus a 2 inch stiletto. She parked the car after arriving at the Li Corporation building and took the elevator to reach the reception area. She asked the receptionist and looked for Meilin."

"Ah. Miss Meilin Li. And you are?"

Meilin Li? Are they related?

"Yes. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Welcome Miss Kinomoto. Miss Meilin is at the 50th floor. Here's your temporary ID. Please drop by later before leaving the building so we can take your information for your permanent ID."

Sakura thanked the receptionist and went to the elevator. She pressed 50 and waited a few seconds before the door opened. It showed '50th floor'. Wow! That was fast. There were two glass doors at the right side of the building and a hallway at the left. She went towards the first door on her right. She knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi. Good morning."

"Miss Kinomoto, welcome! Five minutes before eight, not bad for your first day. That's a relief."

"I had to wake up early to prevent traffic."

"By the way, I'm Meilin Li. Mr. Li's cousin and acting personal secretary."

Meilin offered her hand for a hand shake and she accepted it with a smile. So they are cousins. That's interesting.

"Come with me."

Meilin left the room, Sakura followed. She opened the other door with a puzzled Sakura tailing behind. Inside was a desk, chair, computer, drawers, fax machine, etc. The room is packed with all the equipments needed to be an effective secretary. The room does not look like an office though. It was cozy and relaxing.

"This will be your workplace. That door over there is Syaoran's office."

"Ho… How about you Miss Li?"

"Call me Meilin. The other door is my office. Use the intercom if you need help."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Syaoran will be here any minute. Prepare to take down notes. He will give you further instructions."

Hmmmm. Cherry Bloosoms. Did we change our air freshener? Upon opening the door Syaoran saw Sakura seated behind her desk, spacing out. What a sight to start my day. She may be the most beautiful girl in my world. I hate admitting that. I can't get used to this. Focus Syaoran. You have a mission.

"Eheemm."

Sakura was startled and she immediately stood up.

"Uh, Good morning Mr. Li."

"Follow me to my office."

Syaoran entered his office, Sakura followed.

"Let's make sure that the rules are clear. First, I don't like your outfit. You need to wear a blazer. Cover yourself as much as possible. Make sure your hair is not a distraction, bun it."

"But."

"No buts. I don't want the male population in this building to think that the new secretary is a temptress."

"Excuse me?"


	4. Chapter 4 I Warned You

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

"No buts. I don't want the male population in this building to think that the new secretary is a temptress."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your outfit does not follow the dress code of this office. Li Corporation is known for its respected and honorable personnel. I do not want you to taint that image."

Syaoran sounded disgusted and she was hurt. This is not what I was expecting. A cold treatment maybe, but not this. He's a totally different person a week ago. Was he really the man who kissed her passionately? No, he wasn't. He is a totally different person. Syaoran saw the hurt in Sakura's eyes. He did not mean a single word he said. He just wanted to make sure that Sakura will be protected from his employees. No, he wants to preserve her until he finds the truth. He must never forget that this woman, who looks like a fragile girl, has some dark secret with his father.

"I understand."

"Good. Now it's business. I believe you have met Meilin. She will now be the manager for the development of the expansion of the fabrication. You're job is to relay information coming from Meilin to me in a form of a report and vice versa. You will also accompany me during meetings, site inspection and other function that I am required to attend. And…"

So what he said earlier was not part of my job. Rather it was his personal preference. He must hate me for what I did. Everything seems awkward. I don't know if I can go through with this.

"If quitting ever crossed your mind, forget it. I won't let you off that easily until I find out the truth."

"What do mean?"

"You're dismissed."

Syaoran opened his laptop and pretended that he was typing something. He should not make the same mistake again. He will find out the truth if she stays here. And for her to stay, he needs to keep it to himself. So he should be patient. Sakura had no choice but to leave the room and do her job. She went to Meilin's office for assistance. Perhaps she just wanted someone to talk to. She was still hurting because of how Syaoran had treated her.

"Have patience Sakura. Once you get used to his mood swings, you will know how deal with it."

"Thanks Meilin."

Both the girls smiled at each other. One was a sad smile, the other was assurance.

Intercom.

"Bring me coffee."

"Yes sir."

Sakura prepared Syaoran's coffee. She was unsure how he would like his coffee to be done. Well, it doesn't matter. I will know how after trying this out. Sakura made the coffee based on her preference. Then she entered Syaoran's office. She placed it on his desk and hurriedly left the room. Syaoran was just staring at her the whole time. He sensed fear flowing out from her and he disliked it. He does not want to frighten or hurt her. But he can't stop thinking about her connection to his father. He just closed his eyes in frustration after Sakura left his office.

"Next week, we will commence the completion of the Li Fabrication expansion. A ball will be held at the night of the commencement. That's it for today."

The meeting ended and the board members left the board room. Sakura was glad that it was over. She needed to go to the cafeteria to grab some snacks because she forgot to eat lunch. However she can't leave until it is over. She hurriedly picked up her things when she heard Syaoran spoke.

"Would you like to join me grab something to eat?"

"Uh."

"I know you haven't eaten lunch because you were too busy preparing for the meeting. So take this as a thank you for your hard work."

"Okay."

They left the room. Sakura frowned after seeing Syaoran press 'B2' in the elevator. The cafeteria is at the 10th floor.

"We need to drop by the site so we'll just buy somewhere along the way."

She nod and kept quite the whole time. Syaoran opened the door for her before entering his car. Doesn't he have a driver? Syaoran started the car then turned on the radio.

She's faced the hardest times  
You could imagine  
And many times her eyes fought back the tears  
And when her youthful world was about to fall in  
Each time her little shoulders  
Bore the weight of all her fears  
And the sorrow no one hears  
Still rings in midnight's silence in, in her ears

Sakura turned her head towards the window so Syaoran could not see her face. This song was like a representation of her situation. She can't help but remember the hurtful words that this man spoke. She had not forgotten a single word. She's afraid he might see that she is still hurting.

Be careful how you touch her  
For she will wake up  
And sleep's the only freedom that she knows  
And when you see life through her eyes  
You won't believe  
The way she's always paying  
For a debt she never owes  
And a silent wind still blows  
That only she can hear, it's all she knows

Syaoran smiled. It's very nostalgic. Here he is, in his car. And beside him is the first woman he had admired. But he could not tell her that. He needs to find out the truth. And because of that he secretly named her "Wild Flower'. He hadn't realized that such song existed. He glanced at her but he could not her face. How he wished the situation was a little different.

"Sakura I'll buy the snacks over there. You can stay here in the car."

"Okay."

Let her cry, oh my, cause she's a lady  
Let her sing, sing, cause she is a child  
Let the rain fall down upon her  
She's a sweet and gentle flower, growing wild

As she watched Syaoran enter the restaurant, her tears fell. How could it hurt so much? When will it stop? Why is she even staying when she only aches whenever she sees him? God, make it stop please. Syaoran came out of the restaurant and was in a good mood because he got the snacks in just a few minutes. But when he is about to open the door he saw her crying. She was crying hard and the hurt was all over her face. He dropped the food and hurriedly opened the door. Sakura looked up but she could not clearly see his face. Make it stop. Please, he can't see me like this. Syaoran reached for Sakura and he hugged her. He can feel that she was crying because of him. He knew he said too much. He didn't mean it.

"Sakura I'm sorry."

"Syao… Sir…"

"Shhhh. Don't cry."

"Syaoran. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

His embrace tightened and Sakura hugged him back. This was the Syaoran that she knew. The passionate Syaoran that kissed her. This is my Syaoran. For how long will you stay and hold me in your arms? Syaoran felt her shake even more and he could feel her tears soaking in his shirt. He kissed her head, her forehead. Then he kissed her eyes and wiped the tears coming out from them.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes while tears are still flowing. Syaoran's eyes were warm. They were passionate.

"Syaoran."

He kissed her. This time slowly, savoring the sweetness of her. His kiss deepened urging her to respond. And she did. She placed her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him. They kissed each other like they have not kissed for a million years. All the yearnings and all the desires they both kept were poured in that kiss.

They had not said anything after kissing. But both of them were smiling. They ended the day as planned and both of them went back to the office. When Sakura was about to leave the office he heard Syaoran called through the intercom. She went inside and saw Syaoran smiling so she smiled back.

"Will you kiss me before you leave?"

"Aren't you going home?"

"I'm afraid I would have to stay a bit longer. You should go so you can rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Syaoran reached for her hand and he held it with both hands. He looked into Sakura's eyes. All he can see was happiness. She was no longer hurting and he was happy because of that. He stood up and kissed her. They embraced each other and then Sakura left. Before she closed the door, she looked back and smiled at Syaoran. He smiled back. That smile was the same smile that mesmerized him. It enchanted him. But this time, that smile was no longer sad. For now, this is enough. He will no longer bring out the issue about his father whenever he is with her. But he will still find out what's going on.

"Sakura, let me hold you while I find out the truth. Once this is over, I can start loving you."

Syaoran changed into his casual clothes after reaching home then he went to his mini office. Even though he went home late, he did not feel tired at all. This is a first. When he gave in to his feelings and kissed her again, everything around him seems brighter. It's as if all the negative vibes vanished. He smiled upon remembering her smile before she left. Sakura, my Wild Flower. He looked around the room still smiling when he noticed a black box at the top right corner of his bookshelf. That's odd.

"I'm sure I did not bring a box in here nor did I own one."

He grabbed a chair and stood on it so he can pull out the box. He went down, returned the chair and tried to open the box. It was locked. I need a key. Where could it be? He flipped the box upside down. An inscription was written:

'When cherries bloom across that window, you lift my spirit anew.'

He frowned. This is an old box. Who could own this and misplaced it… Father! This must be his.


	5. Chapter 5 Bubble Bath

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

An inscription was written:

'_When cherries bloom across that window, you lift my spirit anew.'_

He frowned. This is an old box. Who could own this and misplaced it… Father! This must be his. Syaoran left the office and went towards the garden. He was right. Xiao Ling was at the garden, a glass of wine on his right hand while gazing at the stars. His father turned around when he noticed Syaoran standing behind him.

"Father I found this box in the office. Does this belong to you?"

He showed the box to his father and he took it. He silently looked at the box. He turned it upside down and stared at the inscription. Then he whispered 'Sakura'.

"Did you just say Sakura Father?"

"Yes. The cherries that bloomed outside of that window were the flower of the Sakura tree."

Syaoran shivered upon hearing this. Could he be referring to the Sakura trees found at their old mansion?

"Forgive my rudeness Father. But can you tell me what is inside that box?"

"My son, you should have not seen this box. In fact no body should see this box. It is a memory that should never be recalled."

"What do you mean Father?"

"Thank you for bringing it here. I'll leave first."

His father left carrying the box with him. Xiao Ling's words were mysterious and distant. He was right. His father has a secret. It has something to do with the box and the Sakura tree from their old mansion. But how is Sakura connected to this secret? Is it a coincidence that she had the same name as the Sakura tree? Syaoran slept that night still with a puzzled mind.

He did not see Sakura on her desk when he arrived at the office. But on his desk was a hot cup of coffee. Syaoran smiled. Sakura's coffee was something that he hadn't tasted before. The taste reminded him of the sweetness of a home brewed coffee. He took a sip and started working. Sakura on the other hand was at Meilin's office. Syaoran had called to let her know that he will be late. After finalizing the documents that needed to be signed by Syaoran she placed it on his desk and prepared coffee.

"Looks like something good happened yesterday."

"Nothing really. I'm just glad that I'm not having problems with my job since I started here."

"You're a fast learner Sakura. It's no surprise."

"I'll take that as a compliment Meilin."

"It is!"

"Well, thank you. I should be going. Syao… uh Mr. Li might be here soon."

"All right."

Sakura went back to her office. Meilin can sense something going on between Sakura and Syaoran. She is not thrilled about it. Sakura might end up getting hurt considering Syaoran's situation.

Sakura was about to work on her computer when she saw a single white rose placed beside it. It was beautiful. No one had given her a white rose before. Syaoran, did he… Oh no! He's here. Sakura stood up and went inside his office.

"I thought you'd never show up."

"Mr. Li. I'm sorry I did not realize that you were already here."

"That's fine Sakura. Come here."

Syaoran stood up while Sakura came closer. She's as beautiful as ever, even dressed in a suit. He kissed her and pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"Let's have dinner tonight."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. We'll leave together later. I won't take no for an answer."

"All right."

He kissed her again.

"I should go back. Rumors may start spreading if we keep doing this in the office."

Sakura left his office and went back to her table. The day ended well.

"Whoa, that was some work."

She had to process documents for the up coming ball. It was a big event and she and Meilin were in-charge of the preparations. Syaoran came out from his office, a sign that they are about to leave.

"Ready?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go then."

"Sure. But let me say goodbye to Meilin."

They left their office and went into Meilin's.

"Sakura! You leav… Oh Syaor… er Mr. Li."

"Meilin, we'll be leaving. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Meilin."

"Bye Sakura."

Sakura left her office first followed by Syaoran. He gave her a pleading look. Meilin could not disagree so she nods. Syaoran, what have you gotten yourself into?

Sakura was nervous. Syaoran did not tell her where they were going. He just asked her to get into his car. The ride to their unknown destination went okay. Syaoran was joking and Sakura was laughing hard. She had not realized that the car entered the parking lot of a condo building. He parked it and opened the door for Sakura.

"Let's go."

They took the elevator and it brought them to the penthouse. Sakura was amazed. There was a single door on that floor. Syaoran opened it and invited her in. The first thing she saw was the living room. It was spacious. The interior was very masculine. The dominant colors were blue and black.

"This is my haven. I come here when I want to be alone."

"It's an honor to be your guest tonight."

"Nicely said. What do you want to eat?"

"We're having dinner here?"

"Yep. I'm a good cook but keep it a secret. Okay?"

Sakura laughed at his joke.

"Certainly!"

"I know what you're thinking. It was no joke Sakura. I can really cook."

"Okay, if you insist."

Sakura laughed again. She's no longer nervous. She was really enjoying Syaoran's company. He can be really funny if wants to. Syaoran, seeing Sakura giggle while laughing, jumped over her and tickled her. Sakura laughed harder this time. She lay on the sofa while trying to stop Syaoran.

"St… op… haaaa!"

Syaoran tickled her again. He was enjoying seeing her laugh so hard. She's so adorable. When Sakura tried to free herself, he held both her hands and pinned her below him. She can no longer move. She looked at him. Her gaze bore unto his soul. He leaned down and kissed her again. He can't seem to get tired of kissing her. It was sweet and refreshing. But this time the kiss did not last long. Despite his desire, he respects and values her. He stood up and pulled her hand so she can sit up as well.

"I should prepare dinner. We might end up starving."

"I'd like to help. Can I?"

"You can cook?"

"You're not the only good cook in this place. There are others too."

"Interesting."

"How about I prepare the dessert and you prepare the main dish?"

"Deal."

Both walked towards the kitchen and started preparing their meal. They have talked and laughed and played while cooking. While eating dessert…

"This… this thing…"

"It's a pie Syaoran, an ordinary apple pie. You don't have to exaggerate."

"It's good. It may be ordinary to you, but to me it's the best."

"Don't worry. Next time, I'll bake some more. Make sure to…"

Sakura stopped midsentence when she realized what it was implying. Next time? Stupid mouth!

"Make sure to what?"

"Never mind."

To cover up for her embarrassment, Sakura took a spoonful and stuffed it inside Syaoran's mouth. He nearly choked. Sakura got worried and she immediately went beside him.

"Are you okay? Syaoran I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Sakura wasn't ready for what Syaoran was plotting to get even. She was very worried. He took advantage of it. He pulled Sakura unto his lap and held her tight. He was smiling.

"Oh no! Syaoran no!"

He placed his hand inside the crust of the pie then he wiped the filling unto Sakura's face. She stood up and screamed.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Syaoran was holding his stomach while laughing. It was hilarious. To his surprise, Sakura cupped some filling as well and was about to wipe it on his face. He docked and he caught her hand. Then he placed Sakura's hand unto her neck. Sakura shouted his name louder this time. She was jumping all over the place. The filling was still warm and it's dripping.

"I will get you for this Syaoran!"

Sakura wanted to cry. The filling is sticking to her skin. And smudges are all over her blouse. I hate you Syaoran Li! How could he? She tried wiping it off but instead of cleaning it, it got messy. Syaoran tried to seal his smile. Sakura was about to cry.

"Here let me help you. I'll take you the bathroom."

Sakura did not protest and she allowed Syaoran to guide her. Before closing the door…

"Leave your dirty clothes in the basket. I will wash and dry it up while you're in there."

She did not say anything and went in. The bathroom had everything. However she couldn't see anything that she can use to clean herself. She checked the cabinet and saw a bubble soap bottle. She filled the tub with warm water and added the bubble soap. She went it. It was relaxing. With all the shouting and jumping earlier plus the warmth of the bath she suddenly felt sleepy.

"Pie, are you okay?"

No response. He knocked again. Still no response. He got worried. He went back to the kitchen to find the key. When he found it, he hurriedly opened the door. The aroma of the bubble bath was intoxicating. It was Meilin's. She left it when she stayed at the penthouse last month. He went closer to the tub and he saw her. She was asleep. Her arms were hanging on each side of the tub. Her body was covered with bubbles up until her collarbone. This time he saw Sakura with her hair freely flowing on her shoulders. She had long, black hair. Her cheeks were pinkish due to the warm water. He swallowed hard, twice, before waking her up.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm."

She slowly opened her eyes and she nearly jumped out of the tub when she heard him say…

"Don't move. Come out when you're done. I brought you my robe. I don't have anything that will fit you."

She panicked upon realizing the situation she was in. Syaoran stood up when he felt Sakura tensed. He left the room without looking back. Sakura sighed in relief. Then she decided to finish up. She took the robe. When she checked the basket it was empty. Her clothes were gone. Syaoran must have washed it by now. Oh my! My undies are gone too. He… Gosh! Did he wash them as well? Sakura hurriedly wrapped herself with the robe and came out of the bathroom.

"Syaoran?"

She checked the kitchen, then the living room.

"Where is he? Syaoran?"

She called again. This time she heard footsteps coming towards her. The glass door at the left side of the living room opened and Syaoran came in. She could not see his face. It was dark. The only lights were the ones coming from the balcony.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier."

"No need to be sorry. I'm fine."

"Still, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I started it so I'm sorry as well. Uh, my clothes."

"It's still in the drier. Probably 30 minutes or less then you can wear them."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

Sakura blushed at his last statement. Talk about further embarrassing myself. Her legs started shaking, she's becoming nervous again. She has nothing on besides the robe. And she can't clearly see Syaoran's face. She can't guess what he is thinking.

"Hey. I won't bite. You can sit with me."

Awkward. She sat on the same sofa with him.

"I've got a pet name for you."

"What?"

"P.I.E."

"Pie? Oh! Pie!"

They looked at each other and laughed. They both remembered the pie showdown earlier. He does have a way of changing the mood. Nice try Syaoran.

"I better check if you're clothes are ready. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Syaoran walked towards the kitchen. She found a remote on the table. She picked it up and turned on the TV. After a few minutes Syaoran came back with her clothes. He went straight to one of the door found in the hallway located at the back of the sofa where she was seated. He came back and asked her to go in so she can change. She stood up and entered the room. It was painted white with some touch of green, brown and some other earth colors. It looked like a guest room. I wonder what his room looked like. Sheesh! Keep dreaming Sakura. She was trying to put her blouse on when she heard her phone ringing.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart. I've got to leave for a week. Rika had just given birth to a healthy boy!"

"Awesome! Send my regards to her and Touya."

"I will. You take care, okay?"

"Yes Dad. Bye."

Sakura placed her phone in her bag. Then she put on a light make up before leaving the room. She closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No big deal."

"I should probably go. Dad is about to leave for Fukushima to visit my brother and his wife."

"Let me get the car keys. I'll drive you home."


	6. Chapter 6 Commotion

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

"I should probably go. Dad is about to leave for Fukushima to visit my brother and his wife."

"Let me get the car keys. I'll drive you home."

Syaoran picked up his keys and led Sakura out of the penthouse. Sakura was thankful that Syaoran was kind enough to take care of her clothes while she was in the bath. Right now, she is worried that she might not be able to say goodbye to her dad before he leaves. The traffic is not allowing them to reach home soon.

"Pie?"

"What?!"

"What's so shocking about it? You're good with pies right?"

Syaoran smiled, teasing her. Uh oh!

"You won't let this off, will you?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll get you for this Syaoran."

"We have a lot of time Sakura. Yours will come."

Sakura wasn't ready for that. 'We have a lot of time Sakura.' She kept rewinding his words unto her head. Is he really serious about going out with her? Does this mean she can hope for a future with Syaoran in it? She's not sure about it actually. And Syaoran did not say anything when they started spending time together. They're sort of hanging out. They have not talked about anything serious. They have not talked about them. She's scared to be the first to open it up. She might not hear what she wants to hear. So she would rather wait. Enjoy the moment while it lasts.

"We're here."

She was in a deep thought that she did not realize she's home. Syaoran was concerned when Sakura kept quiet the entire trip but he did not bother her. She probably was thinking about her father.

"Looks like Dad had left already. I was about to introduce you to him."

"Next time then."

"Yeah sure."

"So aren't you going to invite me for a cup of coffee? Your coffee always tasted different. I liked it."

"Glad to hear that. I was always wondering if you liked it or not."

"Anything made by you is always the best for me."

"Knock it off Syaoran. I won't fall for that."

"It was an honest comment Sakura."

"Whatever. Well, come in. I'll prepare it for you."

"Oops! Hold on."

Syaoran reach for his phone in his pocket. It was his father calling. He took a few steps away from Sakura to answer it. After a minute he placed it back to his pocket.

"I better get going. I'm needed at home."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See yah."

He kissed her. Then he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"I'll miss you."

Sakura kissed him on his cheek as a response. She waved goodbye as Syaoran entered his car and drove away.

Everyone got busy the following day. The expansion of the Li Fabrication has been completed. The ribbon cutting was about to take place. Xiao Ling was supposed to cut the ribbon however he was off somewhere to meet new clients. Instead, Yelan did the ribbon cutting on his behalf. Sakura saw Syaoran's mother for the first time. Most of his facial features were from his mother. She was still beautiful despite her age. She had a warm smile for everyone. She was about to usher the visitors towards the function hall for a little gathering when their eyes meet. Sakura was startled. Even though her relationship with Syaoran is not open to the public, she got nervous seeing his mother. She's afraid to make a mistake in front of her. It won't leave a good first impression. Yelan, on the other, felt a lightning struck her. She did not expect to see her in this occasion. She knows Sakura was working at the company but she wasn't expecting that she was working this close to Syaoran. She has grown to be a beautiful lady despite everything. She shouldn't be this close to her son.

Sakura got really nervous this time. Yelan was staring intently at her. She looked surprised upon seeing her. Then something else glint in her eyes. It was quick but she felt odd. She didn't look happy to see her but she's not mad though. It felt as though she knew who she was even before meeting her. Did Syaoran mention me to his mother? Her stare was that of a person who did not exactly know here but seemed familiar. She lightly smiled at the lady and continued guiding the guests. When all of the guests were inside the function hall, she felt a grip on her arm. When she looked up, she saw the woman from the mall.

"Are you working here?"

"Uh yes."

"For how long?"

"Just recently. And you are?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji. To which department?"

I see. So she is the owner of the Daidouji House. That explains how she dresses. She's really beautiful.

"What department are you from?"

"I'm not under any department. I'm Mr. Li's executive secretary."

"What?! Arrgggg. I hate this."

"Uhm, can you let go of my arm?"

"Oh. Sorry."

Tomoyo let go of her arm and she went inside the function hall. She greeted the people and gave them her most charming, yet fake smile. She was furious. She was late for the event. When she arrived she immediately looked for Syaoran. The place was crowded so she had a hard time looking for him. And when she found him, he looked so occupied. He was just standing beside his mother during the ribbon cutting but his eyes seem to be searching for something, someone. When he found what he was searching for he grinned. What made him smile that big? He hadn't seen Syaoran smile like that for a long time. So she tried following his gaze. Then amidst the crowd she saw Meilin and another girl assisting the guests. She looked simple yet beautiful. When the girl turned around facing her direction, her eyes widened. That girl! She was the girl who bumped her at the mall a month ago. She could never forget her because she both admired and hated her for her beautiful hair. Wait a minute. Why would Syaoran grin like that upon seeing her? Since she could no longer contain herself, instead of going straight inside, she grabbed her arm and confronted her. She is Syaoran's secretary. Fuck. Is she his woman? When she spotted Syaoran talking to some guests she picked up her pace, still furious.

"Hey Babe!"

She smiled beautifully again, hiding her anger.

"Tomoyo. I thought you're not coming."

"Mr. Terada, Mr. Abarai and Mr. Johnson will you please excuse us?"

She did not wait for an answer; she pulled Syaoran and led him to a nearby table. She took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and drank all the content.

"What are you upset about?"

"That bitch!"

"Tomoyo what's going on? If you came here to pick a fight then I guess you should leave."

"Syaoran why is she here?"

"Who?"

"That bitch!"

Syaoran followed Tomoyo's gaze and he reached Sakura's direction. She was laughing at something. Meilin and another guest are with her. They seem to be having a light conversation.

"Meilin?"

"No! Maybe Meilin doesn't like me but she was never a bitch."

Syaoran got confused. Is she referring to Sakura? Does she know her?

"Did you mean Sakura?"

"So she's Sakura. What a bitch."

"Whatch your language Tomoyo. What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing!"

Tomoyo got another glass and finished it at once. She was so mad. Syaoran spoke her name so tenderly. He never did it once when calling her or mentioning her name. He was always cold to her despite the closeness of their family. And worse he sounded like he cares for her. Bitch! She stopped a waiter passing by and asked him to place all the glasses filled with champagne on their table. She drank them all. She's getting madder now than before. It could be the effect of the champagne or whatever. She's not good with alcohol and the like. But this time is an exception. She wants to get drunk. Maybe, if she gets drunk Syaoran would pay attention to her. Right, this bastard is looking at Sakura. Syaoran noticed Tomoyo drinking too much and he knows she's weak to alcohol. But he's more interested with Sakura. She was wearing a suit. She had been since the day he ordered her to do so. That time, he thought he was just protecting himself from getting more attracted to her. But eventually he realized that he did it to lessen her appeal. She looks good whatever she is wearing. And he got scared that some big shot in the office might like her as well. Funny, all he wanted was to protect her from falling for another man. However, it is not working. He can see that the guy she and Meilin are talking to is interested in her. Who wouldn't? She's still beautiful in that outfit. He needs to do something. But before he can think of anything, Tomoyo stood up and walked towards her. She swayed a little but was able to regain composure.

"Hey Meilin. Haven't seen you for awhile."

"Tomoyo! I thought you weren't coming?"

"You really are Syaoran's cousin. Both of you assumed that I'm not coming. Hello Taka."

"The beautiful Tomoyo. How are you doing?"

"Pissed. I'm so pissed right now that I want to hurt someone."

Tomoyo then faced Sakura. She was glaring at her. She was clearly drunk. And she's not pulling herself together.

"Did you not hear me? I feel like hurting someone. I'm sooooooo pissed!"

"Stop it Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was about to slap Sakura when she heard Syaoran. She dropped her hand and smiled. Then she laughed. Nothing's funny but she felt like laughing.

"You're drunk. You should leave."

"Yes, I think you should leave Tomoyo. Take a rest. You are an important guest tonight. You shouldn't be late nor get drunk if you care about your family's reputation and business."

"What the hell Meilin? What do you know about our reputation?"

"That's enough Tomoyo. You're going too far. Meilin is right. Leave!"

"You don't need to shout Babe. I'm leaving."

Sakura felt lost in the conversation. It's as if she wasn't there. She hadn't known that they know each other. In fact they were close. And it seemed that Tomoyo likes Syaoran. God! Who am I compared to her?

"Isn't Eriol with you?"

"That useless crap. He got some business to attend to."

"I said enough Tomoyo!"

"Okay. I'll zip my mouth. But you have to take me home. I've asked the driver to leave earlier."

"Tomoyo, Syaoran can't leave yet. We still have guests."

"Oh is that so? Then maybe I should ask Aunt Yelan for assis…"

"Fine. Let's go."

Tomoyo smiled widely and held unto Syaoran's arm. She hurriedly pulled him. Syaoran had no choice but to go with her. He looked back and saw three pair of eyes looking at them. One pair had amusement in them, the other upset and the other was hurt and confusion. He nearly stopped walking upon seeing her hurt and confused eyes. But Tomoyo kept pulling him.

"Meilin, don't leave. I'll be right back."

He addressed it to Meilin but he was looking at the Sakura. He gave her an apologetic look before disappearing in the crowd.

"I guess I'll be leaving as well. I've got other business to attend to. Nice meeting you Sakura. See you around Meilin."

Taka left leaving both girls speechless. Meilin was still upset at Tomoyo's behavior. She's so childish. Some things never change. She shook her head. She pitied Sakura. She knew the two were going out, though not secretly, but they aren't openly doing it as well. Both were aware of each other's status. And she admired Sakura for that. Sakura was hurt by what just happened. Meilin wanted to say something to ease her up but she couldn't find the right words.

"Sakura…"

She tried to reach for Sakura's hand when a tear fell. Sakura was trying to hold it back. But it was just too much.


	7. Chapter 7 Dance with Me

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

"Sakura…"

She tried to reach for Sakura's hand when a tear fell. Sakura was trying to hold it back. But it was just too much.

Syaoran had not seen Sakura since he arrived in the party together with his mother, Meilin and Tomoyo. Though he said he will come back right after sending Tomoyo home, he didn't. Rather, he couldn't. Meilin secretly told him that Sakura took over the preparations so she can go and prepare for the party. Therefore, she is here. But where? He could not leave the table to look for her because Yelan was still there. It would be rude to just walk off. Once he gets the chance he'll immediately look for her. Tomoyo is starting to piss him. She's acting spoiled and she had been bugging her to dance with her.

"Babe? You look distracted."

"What's wrong son?"

"It's nothing mother. I was just looking around to see if the guests are enjoying."

"I'll go to the washroom. Please excuse me."

Meilin stood up. She can no longer take it. Tomoyo is acting up again. She hates seeing Syaoran frown everytime Tomoyo tries to initiate something. She knows Syaoran is too occupied to have time to entertain her. And she needs to find her too. That girl kept saying she's okay even though she looked so down.

Sakura saw Meilin stood up from the table and walked towards the washroom. She hid herself within a crowded place at the very back of the hall. She doesn't want to face Syaoran. Especially, now that Tomoyo is with him. The embarrassment and the pain that she felt earlier was too much. She isn't over it. And she is not ready for another round. Her tears are about to fall again. She stood up and hurriedly walked towards the washroom. Tears fell even before she was able to get there. They were falling fast. When she was in the alley leading to the ladies room she stopped and leaned against the wall. She let more tears flow.

"This is too much. God I don't deserve this."

Sakura was thankful that no one had passed since she started crying in the alley. Her tears won't stop anytime soon. She had been holding them back since this morning and now they are going all out.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up and saw a guy looking at her with concern on his eyes. She hurriedly wiped the tears not realizing that her eyeliner is now all over her face.

"Stop that. You'll cover your whole face with make up. I hate seeing such a beautiful lady turning into Joker."

Sakura tried to smile upon hearing him. He was trying to cheer her up.

"Let me wipe that off for you."

He did not wait for a response. He held her chin and started wiping the excess make up. The woman was beautiful. He couldn't help but wonder why she would be crying hard in a place like this.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee? There is a café at the second floor."

"Thank you for the offer but no."

"I insist."

"I'm sorry. I really can't."

"Why don't we sit somewhere less crowded while I ask someone to get us some coffee? Will that be fine?"

The guy seemed sincere about helping her. Maybe this can help her distract herself from thinking about Syaoran. They say talking with some random stranger might help ease up your suffering.

"Okay."

He guided her back to the hall. He took her to the opposite side of where she was seated earlier. But she's fine with it. The table was still far from the Li's.

"I'm Eriol Hiragizawa."

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"You can trust me. We are not total strangers anymore."

The coffee arrived after a few minutes. Sakura was taking a sip while Eriol talked about random things. She would comment a little, but he did all the talking.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

Sakura took Eriol's hand and they walked towards the center of the hall where the others are dancing. Eriol was a complete gentleman the whole time and he was extra sensitive to her current state. She felt that he did his best to cheer her up. So there is nothing wrong with giving him this dance. They had not said anything while dancing to the mellow music playing. Sakura, felt tired all of a sudden so she closed her eyes. Eriol held her closer to comfort her.

"Oh my God!"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. She had been asking for a dance but he's not into it. He had not seen Sakura until now. His mood changed from being upset to frustration. Meilin did not come back at all. Good for her.

"What now?"

"Look!"

Tomoyo pointed at the people dancing on the center of the hall.

"I said I'm not in the mood Tomoyo."

"That bastard showed up after all. And he is with your secretary. I didn't know they knew each other."

Syaoran nearly fell from his chair. Sakura was dancing? With whom? He hurriedly searches for the pair. His eyes landed on Sakura's back. She was wearing a blue tube silk dress. Her hair was tied up. She was leaning on Eriol, who was holding her close to him. What the hell! Now, he is mad. He can feel his blood boil. All the heat was coming out it felt like his head was about to explode. Fuck!

"Are you still not in the mood to dance?"

Syaoran did not answer. Instead he stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's arm and marched towards the dance floor. Tomoyo immediately latched her arms around Syaoran's neck and pushed herself unto his when he stopped beside Eriol and Sakura. Syaoran didn't mind her actions. He was looking at the Sakura, whose eyes were closed. She looked like she was comfortably dancing with Eriol.

"Hey. I didn't know you guys are now a couple."

Eriol joked around when he saw the two dancing beside them. Syaoran looked flushed and angry while Tomoyo was enjoying every second of it. Syaoran shot Eriol a menacing look.

"Whoa, easy brother. Loosen up a little."

"Shut up Eriol!"

Sakura froze upon hearing Syaoran's voice. When he heard Eriol spoke she did not bother checking out who was he talking to. She's too tired to face anyone right now. But she wasn't expecting it was Syaoran. Wait a minute. He knows Syaoran? She looked up and saw Eriol looking at her. He felt her froze when Syoran shouted.

"Should we rest now?"

"Uhm…"

Sakura glanced towards Syaoran's direction. She saw them literally hugging while dancing. Well, Tomoyo pressed herself unto him while Syaoran was gently holding her. God! Why? It's really painful. She felt like crying again. She looked up at Eriol again. Worries are all over his face.

"Let's go."

"We'll go ahead lovebirds."

Eriol bid the two farewell and left with Sakura. She started shaking again and she's forcing herself not to cry. She's had enough crying tonight. She's wondering if she even had the right to do so.

When Sakura and Eriol disappeared from the crowd, Syaoran pulled out Tomoyo's arm. He's totally not in the mood to continue this façade. He wants to punch Eriol hard. He is so angry. Sakura was definitely crying and Eriol was taking advantage of it.

"Syaoran I still want to dance."

"Fine. Dance with yourself."

He marched towards the direction where Sakura and Eriol went. He won't let this go.

"I'm going to kill you Eriol."

Syaoran hissed while trying to find them. He is raging with anger. He was dying to talk with Sakura about what happened earlier. But he didn't get the chance because she is no where to be found. Finally when he saw her, she is in someone else's arms.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Syaoran, wait!"

"Tomoyo I don't have time for this!"

"No. You're with me. So you should stay with me!"

"Just shut up."

"Why are you going after her? Can't you see she's a bitch? She doesn't care about you!"

"Shut up!"

Syaoran shouted at her. He couldn't find Sakura and she's adding fire to his anger. She doesn't know when to stop.

"Just shut the hell up!"

"No! You're not going after her! You're mine!"

"Don't fool yourself."

Tomoyo was hurt but she did not show it. What's important is she can stop him from finding her.

"You will become mine. I'm sure of that."

"I really don't have time to deal with your tantrums tonight. So just leave me alone."

"You think I'm just being a brat? No Syaoran! I'm telling you that we are meant for each other. You're mine. If not now, then that day will come. I'll do anything to make that happen."

"Maybe I have not been clear to you about this."

"No. Shut up! You're mine. And I'll be taking action right now!"

Tomoyo walked away from him. He knows where she is headed.

"Arrggggg. Tomoyo, why would you be so stupid to force yourself on me now?"

He hurriedly went towards where his mother was seated. He was so sure Tomoyo would involve her to get what she wants.

"Eriol, thank you for tonight. You have been such a gentleman."

"You're welcome Sakura."

"I guess I should be leaving now."

"Yeah. Hope to see you sometime."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye Sakura."

Eriol watched as Sakura drove away. He hadn't asked her why she was crying but he was glad that it was him who found her.

"So you've met Sakura?"

"Jesus Meilin! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that you like her."

"Really? Well, she's beautiful despite her emotional breakdown."

"So you knew why she was crying?"

"I didn't have the heart to ask her."

"That's good."

"What do you mean? You're acting weird Meilin."

"I'd rather you stay away from her."

"And why is that? Do you know who made her cry?"

"Don't you think you're getting too carried away? It's none of your business."

Meilin left Eriol with a question on his face. She had been watching Sakura and she couldn't go near her. She pitied her friend. But she couldn't do anything to help her. She is as helpless as Syaoran.

"My dear cousin, this is one mess you may not be able to untangle."

Weekend.

"Sakura?"

"Eriol? Hi!"

"I guess luck is on my side this week."

"Good for you."

Sakura smiled at him. Until now she couldn't thank him enough for being there for her at that time.

"Buying anything?"

"Yeah. Supplies at home."

"You'd make a good housewife."

Sakura laughed. He really likes to joke around. His personality can lighten anything.

"I'm really grateful for what you did."

"Nah. I felt being a knight in shinning tuxedo helping a beautiful woman in distress."

Sakura laughed and giggled.

"You'd make a fine entertainer."

"You think so? I thought you'd say I'd make a fine husband."

Eriol winked and smiled at Sakura. She giggled again and this time she stick out her tongue. He's funny.

"By the way, would like to join me for some noon delight?"

"Hmmmm. The offer is tempting."

"Take the bait. Take the bait."

"But not good enough."

"Whao. Didn't know you had it in you."

"What?"

"You know, well, how to discreetly ask a man for a date."

"I did not!"

"That's how it sounded to me. And my answer is yes."

"Stop it Eriol. I'd love to go but I can't. I need to be home soon."

"Ouch. After inviting a fine man to a date, you'd suddenly change your mind and turn his hopes into ashes. Such cruelty."

"Nice try Eriol. But really, thank you for the offer. I can't go right now."

"But I'll see again, will I?"

"Yes of course."

"You just made one man happy!"

"See you then.

"Bye Sakura. Take care."

"Bye Eriol."

Eriol waited for Sakura to enter her car and leave before he drove away. He was whistling. Such a fine day.

Little did both of them know that a man had been watching them from afar. His grip on the steering wheel tightens while he watched both drove away to opposite directions. He started the engine and followed the route that Sakura took.


	8. Chapter 8 Tell Me

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

Little did both of them know that a man had been watching them from afar. His grip on the steering wheel tightens while he watched both drove away from opposite directions. He started the engine and followed the route that Sakura took.

The kitchen was oozing with the delicious smell of Sakura's dish. She loves to cook, especially for his father. Though he isn't home right now, she suddenly felt cooking one of her specialty. It's a treat for pulling herself together amidst all the crying and emotional chaos.

"Can't wait. So hungry."

The door bell rang. Who could it be? Sakura adjusted the fire to low heat before rushing towards the door.

"Hi!"

Syaoran stood there outside her door with his most gorgeous smile. Sakura would have melted right there if the situation was a little different. But this time she will restrain herself and keep her cool. Surely there is nothing he can do to further hurt her. She's had enough.

"Hey."

"I brought some fruits and ice cream."

"Thank you. Come in."

"Hmmmmm. Something smells good."

"Oops! Hold on a sec."

Sakura ran towards the kitchen. She had almost forgotten that she was cooking and she was really hungry. 'Get a hold of yourself Sakura.'

"You talking to someone?"

"Huh? Oh you found your way to the kitchen."

Stupid. She had spoken her thoughts out loud.

"You know I haven't had dinner yet. I was thinking of inviting you out. But it looks like you're cooking something delicious."

Sakura let out a small laugh. Syaoran is always Syaoran. His fast to assume and he can impose himself to others.

"Well, I hope you're not allergic to chicken. It's not much but it can fill both our stomachs."

"That settles it then."

"I'll prepare the table. Take a seat."

Sakura did not wait for Syaoran to sit down. She immediately prepared the table and served the dish. He was just watching her as she went around the kitchen. It's not big but the design made it look spacious. By the looks of it, she is well acquainted with cooking and preparing food for her family. He admired her for being a family-oriented person. However, he can still feel the aloofness in her actions. Though she smiled, she did not look happy upon seeing him. That wasn't a surprise. What surprised him was Sakura's look. There was no trace that was hurt or crying, no trace of pain or suffering in her eyes. He expected her to hit or shout at him. Instead she let him in and did not say anything about yesterday.

"Let's eat!"

"Thanks for the food."

"Yeah."

Sakura started digging into her plate. Now, she's really, really hungry. Syaoran silently ate in his chair opposite to her. But his eyes were always watching, following her every move. She tried ignoring it but his stare became more intense. She nearly lost her appetite but she forced herself.

"Sakura, about yesterday…"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

She doesn't want to talk about it or anything about them. She might end up crying again. Worse, in front of him. She doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her suffer because of him.

"No. I can't let it go. I apologize for Tomoyo's behavior. She's spoiled. She acts like a kid and throw tantrums. Since we were young, I have had ways of stopping her. So that's…"

"If you're done eating, you can go to living room and watch some movies. I'll tidy up things here."

She stood up and placed her plate in the sink. Why does he have to mention Tomoyo and tell stories about their childhood? He's the worst.

"Please Sakura. What happened yesterday was nothing."

"Nothing? That's all you can say?"

"How Tomoyo and I acted towards each other was nothing. We're childhood friends. What she did to you is something else. I apologize for that."

"It doesn't matter Syaoran. Let's just forget about it."

"You can't keep saying that. Something is wrong. Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. You should just drop it."

Syaoran grabbed both her arms forcing her to face him. She didn't look at him.

"Look at me. Tell me how you're feeling. I know you're not okay."

Sakura refused to look at him. Syaoran was holding both her arms and was shaking her gently. She doesn't want to look at him. Her eyes might show what she truly feels.

"Let go."

"Please Pie, look at me."

Upon hearing him use that name to address her, her heart pounded hard and fast. God! Please help me. I don't want to cry anymore.

"Please."

She looked straight unto his eyes. And she spoke, almost like a whisper.

"Let go."

Syaoran was shocked when she looked at him. He was expecting to see the same pain in her eyes. But there was nothing. She was expressionless. Sakura… He let her go. He felt lost. She looked so distant.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

Sakura walked out of the kitchen. Syaoran almost pulled out his hair because of frustration. Why was she acting like this? It would have been better if she would lash out and curse him. Anything will do but not the cold treatment. He followed her. She is standing near the door looking outside through a window. Syaoran was still contemplating what to say so she would react the way he expected her to when Sakura spoke.

"In the beginning, I did not expect anything from you. You made it clear that you're the boss and I work for you. Then you suddenly changed and treated me special. I was happy. I never thought you'd spend time with me. You looked happy while we're together."

She stopped for a while and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know what to call us but I held on to the connection that we had. I was contented with it, until Tomoyo came in to the picture. She had deliberately slapped the truth unto my face. It would have been better if she had just slapped me that morning. The physical pain is bearable."

This time she faced Syaoran. Her face was no longer void of emotion. Mixed emotions can be seen. To his surprise, she was not crying.

"It was clear that you're not mine, you'll never be. She rubbed it in me in the harshest way. But this is better. At least I no longer need to anticipate nor expect anything from you. What we had was neither permanent nor temporary. It was nothing."

"Did you really think it was nothing?"

"I've said what I needed to say. You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving. We will talk about this. Now!"

"I've said it a couple of times. There is nothing to talk about."

"There is! A lot! And this time you need to listen to me."

Sakura gave him another blank expression. Whatever he has to say will not change anything. She might send in her resignation soon. There is no point in working with him under these circumstances.

"I hired you because I wanted to know why my father wanted me to get you as my secretary. I've had questions about your connection to him. So I tried investigating. As the days went by, I have seen that you are nothing like what I thought you to be."

"And what was that?"

"I thought you're somehow after my father for his money."

"So typical."

"I'm sorry for that. You're beautiful inside out. I have concluded that you were really telling the truth. You did not know my father. So I dropped the issue and decided to get to know you better.

"Really? Just so you can find something else that you can use to accuse me?"

"No Sakura. I wanted to know because I like you. I had felt it since the first time I saw you. I no longer want to doubt you. So please give me a chance to know you more."

"You're not funny at all. You want to spend more time with me so you can cast away your doubts? How am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Yes, I still have doubts. I need to know why father knows you. I want to love you and give it my all. But I can't do that until my doubts are cleared."

"You don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. But you have to understand."

He looked desperate. Despite his reasons, she wanted to give in. Her feelings for him are deep and she wished they can have more time together. But because he doesn't trust her, there is no future for them. Only despair and failure.

"Syaoran I love you. But it isn't enough to keep us together. Trust is equal to an honest and pure love. I can't continue to hope and hurt."

"No, don't give up. Give me a little more time."

"I can't."

"Please Love. I can't you loose you now."

Syaoran hugged her tightly. The sweetness of her engulfed his senses. He can't loose her.

"Syaoran I…"

"Please Love. I'm begging you."

Syaoran's form had started to shatter. Sakura can feel the tension in his body. He sounded like he is about to cry. His embrace is suffocating. She can feel him, his desire for her. She closed her eyes, letting her tears flow freely and she hugged him back. Alright, she will give him a chance. She will give them a chance. Now she knows that Syaoran is with her, she had gain the will to hold his hand again. This time it will be different. This time, she won't be alone.

She felt a light kiss on her forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Hey."

Sakura let out a whisper. She's still sleepy. She peaked at the window.

"It's still dark. Go back to sleep."

She was about to doze off when she heard Syaoran chuckle. What's so funny? Then the situation sunk in. She fell asleep while both of them were seated on the couch.

"What time is it?"

After their emotional talk, Syaoran decided to stay for awhile. His arm remained on her waist. After settling to the couch, they silently listened to each other's heart. His heartbeat was like a lullaby to her ears. It made her sleepy. She hadn't realized that she fell asleep. Syaoran was still beside her.

"It's 3am. You were sleeping soundly so I decided to stay. You might fall off the couch."

He grinned. She smiled back.

"Thanks. Are you leaving?"

Instead of answering, he stood up. Then he pulled her up.

"Come, I'll show you something."

He held her hand and guided her outside the house. They went in the car and he silently drove. They reached a private beach after 30 minutes. He helped her out of the car. He reached for a flashlight and dragged her towards the ocean. Syaoran pointed the light towards the water and she saw a floating cottage. They climbed the dock and he assisted her to get in the floating cottage. It had a mini bar, a round table with a U-shaped couch surrounding it. At the corner is a mini room and bathroom.

"This is beautiful Syaoran."

"Wait until you see the sunrise."

The waves are slowly rocking the cottage. The breeze was cold but they kept themselves warm with a cup of coffee. They settled on the couch and Sakura leaned towards Syaoran. He gave her a light kiss and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Then both of them watch the sun slowly rising.

Sakura was touched. She had always wanted to watch sunrise near the sea. But this was beyond her wish. It was magnificent. She lifted her head to look at Syaoran. He was looking ahead, intently watching the sunrise. She kissed his cheek to thank him then she whispered… 'I love you'. He kissed her lips as a response. The kiss deepened. His tongue entered her mouth to play with hers. She opened her mouth to give him more room. She slowly placed her arms around his neck as both his arms crushed her against him. She held unto him and lightly pulled his hair. She bit his lips when they slightly parted to breath.

They kissed again. Their hold to each other tightened as they kissed more intensely. He slowly slips his hand inside her top. His hand slowly went up until he was able to unhook her bra. He then inserted his other hand to cup her breast. He slowly and alternately massaged them while kissing her. Their tongue intertwined, each savoring the sweetness. She moaned. He broke the kiss to breath, she did the same. Then he kissed and bit her ear. His kiss left warm traces from her earlobe down to her collarbone. This time both his hands were massaging her breasts. He was working on leaving a kiss mark on her neck while playing with her nipple. She moaned again.

"Ahh… Syaoran…"

He kissed her again and then he stopped. He took a deep breath and embraced her. This isn't the right place and the right time. He treasures her too much. He will wait.

"I want your first to be a wonderful and memorable one."

She shyly smiled at him. She's not sure how he found out but she is happy.

"Now fix yourself so we can leave. The sun is up and we're late for work."

"Oh no!"

She hurriedly tidied up and they left the cottage. Syoran drop her off

and he went home.

P.S.

Thanks to 2NE1 and their song ILoveYou. Though the lyrics were Korean, the message of the song was full of love. It was a great inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9 He Who Knows

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

(Thank you for the reviews guys. Thank you!)

_She shyly smiled at him. She's not sure how he found out but she is happy. _

"_Now fix yourself so we can leave. The sun is up and we're late for work."_

"_Oh no!"_

_She hurriedly tidied up and they left the cottage. Syoran drop her off _

_and he went home._

"By the looks of it I can say something good happened."

"Uh. Its… Its nothing special."

Meilin raised her right brow while her smile widened.

"Really, nothing happened."

"Whatever you say Sakura. I've got my eyes on you."

Sakura chuckled. Meilin is really sharp when it comes to her and Syaoran. One glance and she know something 'nice' happened. Now she started teasing her.

"Hello ladies!"

Syaoran's voice boomed inside Sakura's office. Both of them looked at the direction he came in. He immediately held Sakura and kissed her, a deep kiss that lasted a few minutes.

"Whao! I wasn't ready for that."

"What are you doing here Meilin?"

Syaoran jokingly responded to her while Sakura blushed. Syaoran is always hot and ready but she did not expect him to kiss her like that in front of Meilin.

"The last time I checked I used to work in this office and I'm still one of the owners of this building. So yeah, I can be here anytime I want to."

Syaoran just laughed at Meilin's rebuttal. Then he longingly looked at Sakura, who shyly blushed. She was too conscious because Meilin had that devilish smile on her face.

"Don't mind her Love. She's got to have her own love interest. And I mean, soon!"

"Punk!"

All three of them were laughing this time. It was rare to see Syaoran and Meilin joke around her. She felt a little closer to both and she's happy with it.

"Looks like you guys are having fun."

Both Syaoran and Meilin's smile disappeared upon the arrival of an unexpected guest. The man was old but he is still well built and healthy. His face was bright and his eyes looked familiar. Sakura was trying her best to remember why his eyes looked familiar when Syaoran spoke.

"Father."

"Glad to see you happy and well my son."

"Good morning Uncle."

"Nice to you see you little cat."

"No way! Stop calling me that!"

"Why? You were a fierce little cat when you were little. And Syaoran loves you for that."

"And a glutton too."

Both of them laughed while Meilin frowned and pouted her lips in disagreement. Sakura, on the other hand kept quiet. Tension is now building up. Syaoran's arm was still wrapped around her. Though their relationship is known to Meilin, it's still unknown to others. Definitely she isn't ready to meet Syaoran's father.

Xiao Ling noticed the black haired girl beside Syaoran. It looked like she's special because he did not make any effort to distance himself from her since he came in. The girl looked too much like her mother. And she's beautiful too. It's not a surprise that his son would take a liking unto the beautiful Sakura. This beauty is like a curse to his family. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her go near Syaoran. Something must be done.

"So Father, when did you arrive?"

"Just this morning. I went straight here to ask you personally about the completion of the expansion."

"It went well. We have able employees who made it possible."

"Good. That's good."

Sakura felt a shiver climbed down her spine. Xiao Ling had been glancing at her while he was talking to Syaoran. She's unsure if Syaoran had noticed it and didn't mind or probably he wasn't paying attention. She discreetly pulled away from his arm, but Syaoran looked at her frowning, as if questioning her odd behavior. Though he let her go.

"And this lady?"

"Ah forgive me Father. This is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hello. I'm Xiao Ling Li, Syaoran's old man."

"Nice to meet you sir."

Sakura reached for his extended hand and shook it.

"By chance, are you related to Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"Uhm. He is my father."

"The world is round and little. How is your father doing?"

Sakura couldn't answer his question. She was shocked that he knows her father. However, she is more shocked to see the super shocked faces of the other two. It seems they also know her father. The mention of her father's name is a surprise to all of them. Her father never mentioned, even once, that he knew the Li's ad vice versa. She looked at Syaoran. He never mentioned that he knows her father. Is this why he had doubted her when they first met?

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Uh, he went to visit my brother's family. His wife had just given birth."

"I see."

The cousins became speechless. Syaoran didn't expect that Sakura is Fujitaka's daughter. Her father had served their family well but he suddenly disappeared and they did not hear anything from him since then. But what's more surprising was the fact that he had Sakura. He knew his wife died after giving birth to his son. Sakura hadn't mentioned anything about her father marrying another woman.

Meilin on the other hand, was the most surprised of them all. She had lived in the old Li mansion since birth. Though their elders keep things from them, she had overheard stories of a master who cheated and had a child with another woman. The gossips and rumors died out when Fujitaka left the mansion. As a child she didn't mind at all. She cared less about it. But if the appearance of Sakura and her father is related to those rumors, what would happen to these two? Her thoughts were cut off when Xiao Ling spoke.

"Why don't we all have an early lunch? My treat."

Sakura was in Syaoran's car while Meilin joined Xiao Ling. The trip to the restaurant was brief. After parking the car Syaoran reached for Sakura's hand.

"Love, what's wrong? You're hands are cold."

"Syaoran, I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

"I didn't know Dad had worked for your family. He never told me."

"That is probably the reason why my father recommended you. He knew Fujitaka. Well, we all know him."

"You know my father?"

"Yes. I had seen him a couple of times when I was a kid."

"How ironic. I badly wanted you to meet him."

"I never expected that he was your father. I hadn't seen any picture of your family during my visits at your house."

"I had wondered that myself. But dad always told me that it pains him to keep seeing the memories of my mother. So he kept them hidden."

"I see. We better go. I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah."

Both went out of the car and held each others hand while walking towards the restaurant.

Meilin waved her hand when she saw them at the door. Xiao Ling had ordered the food. Both he and Syaorna love seafood so he already knows what to order. A few minutes after Sakura and Syaoran were seated, the food arrived. No one said anything. All four mouths watered upon seeing the platters full of seafood on the table.

Syaoran reached for some shrimp and placed it on Sakura's plate. He added some other dish and made sure that her plate was full. He filled his own plate next.

"Hey, I might get indigestion."

"You need to eat more. I don't like too skinny women."

Sakura glared at Syaoran. His tactlessness can be brutal sometimes.

"You should be careful around him Sakura. He eats like a pig."

"Shut up. You're the most gluttonous in the family."

"Well I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I can eat anything and not worry of gaining weight."

"Don't worry Meilin. I don't easily gain weight. But still, I have to watch what I eat. Healthy living you know."

"Good girl."

Syaoran commented and winked at her. All this time Xiao Ling silently ate his food. He still kept glancing at Sakura. The three are close. Syaoran is in love with her, he can clearly see that. He's happy for his son. Sakura seems to be a fine lady. She was raised well. However, it wasn't right. They should not feel such love for each other. It's absurd. It's totally wrong.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time Taka."

Fukitaka tightened his grip on his cell phone. There are only two people who would call him 'Taka', Nadeshiko and Xiao Ling Li.

"Master Li."

"Glad you recognized my voice."

"I would always remember your voice Master Li."

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Master Li?"

Silence… Fujitaka was about to call his name again when he spoke.

"I saw her."

Fujitaka couldn't answer. Though no name has been mentioned, he knew who he was referring to. Xiao Ling had not contacted him since he entrusted her to him. But he secretly made his presence known to him. He knew that his master had always been watching over her.

"She grew to be a fine lady. Much more like her mother."

"Yes, indeed."

"Why haven't you done something to stop her from having a relationship with my son? You know well that it is forbidden."

"Forgive me Master Li. I did not know that they are together. I haven't been home much these days. I'm helping Touya and his wife."

"Something needs to be done. No one must know about her or her past."

"I am well aware of that. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you."

Xiao Ling sighed.

"Taka?"

"Yes Master Li?"

"Take care of her. She's precious. Until then."

Xiao Ling hanged up leaving Fujitaka restless. Sakura hadn't said anything about dating Syaoran. Well, he hadn't talked to her since she started working at the Li Corporation. He only wanted her to meet the family without jeopardizing the truth.

"Was it about Sakura?"

Touya had heard his father talked to his old master. He was boy back then but he understood why they had to keep Sakura and own her."

"Yes."

Xiao Ling closed his eyes while massaging hid head. It was not aching. But her felt like doing so. The stress building up after seeing Sakura was getting into him. He looked at the black box on his table. He took the key from his pocket and opened it. The very first thing he saw was a picture of Nadeshiko smiling while holding a newborn. Below it are countless of black bankbooks all named under Sakura Kinomoto. He dug in searching for something. When his hand found what he was looking for, he took it out. It was a medium-sized diamond pendant shaped like the cherry blossom flower.

Syaoran didn't go home that night. Instead he decided to sleep at his penthouse. He wanted to think. He pretended not to notice anything earlier because he doesn't want to alert Sakura. She was too nervous in the presence of his father. Now he was able to confirm that Sakura didn't know his father. However, his father's reaction was the exact opposite.

The frequent and secret glances, the way he looked at her. He realized that his father knows Sakura very well. That's to be expected because she is Fujitaka's daughter. But his gaze at her is different. There was familiarity and fondness. But there was something else. There was adoration and regret. He looked like he cared for her, a lot. What is Sakura to him? 'Father what is it?'

His heart is being torn to pieces. He respects and loves his father. He was his role model of a perfect man. He's afraid to speculate other possibilities. He might end up thinking other things that may destroy their relationship. Sakura had already given him the chance to make things right. He loves her. He wants her. But he can't totally commit to her because of these ill feelings. He can't even tell her that he loves her too. He's afraid that he can't show her just how much she means to him without doubting if he can live up to it.

'Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…'

"Hello?"

Syaoran decided to call her before going to sleep. He just needed to hear her voice to appease his mind.

"Hello Love."

"Syaoran!"

Surprise was evident in her voice.

"Just checking out if you're doing well."

She chuckled.

"I am."

"Good. I miss you Love."

"I miss you too."

"I just wish I can hold you and kiss you right now until we both fall asleep."

Sakura blushed. She had just imagined herself with him in his bed. Syaoran is very possessive when holding her. It always felt like there is no tomorrow. His kisses and embraces never fail to show his love for her.

"Sleep well Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Syaoran. I love you."

"Goodnight Love."


	10. Chapter 10 Your Warmth

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

_Sakura blushed. She had just imagined herself with him in his bed. Syaoran is very possessive when holding her. It always felt like there is no tomorrow. His kisses and embraces never fail to show his love for her._

"_Sleep well Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Goodnight Syaoran. I love you."_

"_Goodnight Love."_

"Hey! This isn't fair!"

Syaoran was laughing his heart out. He had beaten Meilin in this game countless times but she never gives up. She always challenges him to play the same game. Sometimes he just wanted to loose on purpose so she would stop bugging him but she won't let him. She threatened to hate him for the rest of her life if he did.

"Give it up already you can't beat me."

"No way! I'll definitely win. Until that happens, you will play with me."

"You're hopeless."

"Hmmmm. Sakura is really good at cooking." Meilin said while enjoying the aroma of what Sakura is cooking.

"Yeah. That's why I love her."

Meilin shot him a questioning look. She knew that, but he never told Sakura that he loved her. Then she gave him a serious look.

"Do you want a future with her?"

Syaoran didn't answer. In his mind and heart the answer is yes. But he couldn't say it out loud.

"I know you love her. But you shouldn't give her false hope. You are well aware that the Daidouji's had always wanted you to marry Tomoyo, business wise. And your family couldn't disagree."

"We can't talk about it right now. I love her Mei and I need to find a way to keep her."

"I root for the happiness of you both. Just be ready to face the elders, and especially Tomoyo. It would be better if Sakura knows about this as well. You'll end up hurting her more if she learns about it from someone else."

"Thanks. I'll go check on her."

Syaoran stood up and went to the kitchen. His heart feels heavy. But it will surely lighten up once he sees Sakura's smiling face. And he wasn't disappointed. Sakura was humming to some tune while stirring the soup. He stood behind her and hugged her. He kissed her neck.

"Hey."

"I'm hungry. And I want to eat you."

Sakura hit his arm and laughed. Then she faced him.

"Why don't you help me fix the table so we can eat?"

"Alright."

They kissed before setting up the table.

"Hmmmm. So yummy!" Meilin boomed upon seeing the food on the table.

"Meilin you're embarrassing me."

"Shut up Syaoran! This dish really tastes uhmmm."

"There's more. You can have as much as you want."

"Hey! You can just eat it all up, you gluttonous brat."

"Nothing can stop me punk!"

"Guys cut it out. I've cooked a lot. You can eat as much as you want. Geez! You're like kids."

Meilin stick her tongue out to Syaoran who in response ate a spoonful. Sakura was just too happy to see both of them act naturally. At the office they're both stiff and strict. Who would think that they can behave like this?

After the meal all three settled in the living room. Meilin was sprawled in the bean bag while Syaoran and Sakura cuddled in the sofa. They were eating ice cream while watching some random romantic movie. Sakura was so touched by it that she was crying when the movie ended. Syaoran whispered on her ear.

"Crybaby."

"I'm not!"

Sakura was still wiping the tears off her face. 'Stupid eyes.' These days she keeps wondering why she doesn't ran out of tears.

"Look at the glutton brat."

Sakura turned to look at Meilin. She was dozing off. She couldn't help herself but let out a laugh. Meilin kept surprising her today. Syaoran stood up.

"Hey, gluttons are not allowed to sleep here."

"Oh shut up!"

Meilin tried covering her face but her hand couldn't find anything. "I'll crash here and use the white room. Chiao."

Then she sleepily dragged herself towards one of the room. She banged the door closed and locked it. She no longer wants Syaoran disturbing her sleep.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Meilin doesn't have an interest in romance. That's why she still doesn't have a man. Unlike someone here who cries just about anything."

Sakura repeatedly but gently punched his chest. He was laughing while trying to catch her hands. She tried evading him. She was about to leap out of his reach but her still got her. He pinned her down and playfully bit her earlobe. Sakura screamed and giggled. Her earlobe is the one place that would really get into her. It was just too ticklish.

"Stop! Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Sto… Elp…"

Syaoran held her tightly and continued biting her earlobe. She was still screaming when she suddenly choked. She was coughing hard, her face turning red. She was also having hard time breathing.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Wa… ter…"

She continued coughing. Syaoran panicked. He hurriedly poured water on a glass and gave it to Sakura. She drank it empty. Then she started coughing again. She was still having hard time breathing.

"He…lp…."

"Oh God Sakura. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

She stopped coughing and peaked.

"You promised. Better keep it."

She immediately stood up and ran towards the corner. Syaoran could only gaze at her in disbelief.

"You little liar."

She was laughing at him. Her right hand holding her stomach and the left pointing at him while her voice echoed in the penthouse.

"You… should… have… seen… the… look… on… your… face…" Sakura said in between laughter.

"Why you!"

"Oops! You already promised." She reminded him when he was about to grab her.

She's now trying to catch her breath. But she's still smiling.

"I can't believe I fell for that!"

Syaoran kept shaking his head. She got him. He was really sorry seeing her suffer.

"Alright, enough. I'm tired. Haaah!"

"Hey can you sleep over?"

"What?"

"Just for tonight. I'll behave."

"Yeah right."

"Here warm yourself."

"Thanks."

Sakura held the coffee mug with both hands. They're on the balcony behind the glass door on the living room. She just finished washing herself. She's now wearing Syaoran's oversized t-shirt which can become her dress and his pajamas. She just folded it she won't step on it. 'Don't worry they're new.'

"Give me your feet.

She gave him a questioning look. He just waved his hand urging her to extend her leg and rest it on his legs.

"Don't do anything weird."

She rested her left leg on Syaoran's right leg. He rolled her pajamas up to her knee. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a silver anklet. The chains are intertwined forming 3 rings clustered together. At the end of every cluster is a silver cherry blossom flower. He placed it on her ankle.

"Because rings, bracelets and necklaces are too mainstream." He explained while locking it on her.

She can't help but smile in amazement. She's still looking at the thing wrapped on her ankle. It glittered when hit by the lights coming from the cars on the streets.

"It's beautiful."

"It compliments you."

"How so?"

"Well, first the cherry blossom flowers. You're Sakura which literally means the same thing. Then your scent, it always reminds me of the Sakura tree. We also have silver. Well, that. I think it suits you better than gold. You don't need fancy glitters and you don't try hard. You stay simple yet elegant being yourself.

"Gosh! I don't know what to say."

"Wear it at all times. That should keep our bond in tact."

Sakura sensed sadness in his voice. She looked at him with a worried face.

"I guess it's about time I tell you my little secret. But you have to promise me that you'll let me finish first before saying anything."

"I promise." She said after staring at him for a few minutes.

"My father and Tomoyo's dad, Yukito Daidouji, were good friends. They grew together. If they weren't both boys, they would have been wed. Our grandparents wanted to merge both companies but it won't be possible unless a wedding takes place."

Syaoran reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tomoyo is like a sister. We see each other almost everyday. So one day our fathers were talking about business at the old mansion. Then Uncle Yukito told my Father 'Why not wed those two when they grow up? Surely they would learn to love each other seeing their closeness.' My father smiled and agreed."

This time Syaoran kissed her hand while his eyes looked blankly ahead. Sakura squeezed his hand back.

"So from that day Tomoyo and I were continuously told to take care of each. Love each other and prepare for the upcoming wedding. When we entered high school, we had different interests so the issue died out. But then Tomoyo decided to take up the course and studied at the same school where I was studying."

He extended his arms to hug her. She was listening intently. And he was glad that she hadn't said anything, she just listened.

"It seemed that both families had forgotten about that silly agreement. But then Tomoyo acted up and she shoved the issue back into our lives, into my life."

He sighed and gave her a light kiss on the head.

"I dismissed the issue and didn't mind her advances. She became aggressive and demanded my time. Every time I reject her, she would spill the beans to my parents, whom will force me to go out with her. She's manipulative and self-centered. But I still care for her. She's like a kid sister."

Syaoran looked at her trying to read the expression on her face. All he could see was understanding and warmth. She listened and understood. And above all, she's still beside him, keeping him warm in this cold night. He held her chin. They looked at each others eyes with love and respect.

"So whatever she does or say, just please ignore her. She's tactless and mean. I would like to apologize in advance. This is too much to ask from you, but please ignore her."

"I'm happy that you told me everything. You made me understand, you made me see beyond my own feelings." Sakura said tenderly.

"Thank you Love."

She hugged him. Despite Syaoran and Tomoyo's deep rooted ties, he gave her enough space. A space where she can rest easy and hold on to what they have, what they share. Telling her this made her believe that their bond is as strong as his ties to Tomoyo and her family. She realized that all this time, her eyes were closed and she could only see what her heart felt. She couldn't see Syaoran's heart. She hadn't heard it beating.

But tonight he opened himself to her. He freely allowed his heart to beat and call out her name. His soul reached out to touch hers begging her to open up to him. She will no longer doubt him. Instead she will open her heart widely so she can engulf his aching heart. And let her soul unfold before him so his soul can touch it.

"Just promise me one thing." Syaoran said breaking her line of thought.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't leave or let go even if it feels like it's over. Please promise me Sakura."

"I promise. You need to promise me as well."

"Anything."

"I'll hold on and will keep up no matter what happens. But if the time comes and deep in your heart you know it's over, you have to tell me its over."

"That will never happen Sakura. I won't let it happen."

"You have to promise me."

"Okay I promise."

"I love you Syaoran."

"You don't need to worry Love. I trust that the odds are always with us."

"I hope so to."

"Come on. Let's call it a night."

"Yeah."

Both stood up and entered the living room. They held each other as they walked towards Syaoran's room. Sakura rested on his chest while his arm held her. Silence surrounded them as they lay awake.

"Love?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me if I asked you to?"

Sakura raised her head to look at him closely. He was dead serious. And he was staring intently at her, waiting for her answer.

"If we can withstand what we are facing now, there is no reason to say no."

He hadn't expected that answer. He was hoping she'd say yes and they'd runaway. But she's right. They can't runaway. They need to face what's coming and overcome it. That's the only way he can love her unconditionally.

He caressed her face and pulled her closer to kiss her. Sakura had always been his light whenever he sees despair and feels empty. She's taking anything he can offer while his sucking everything she has. He is being unfair to her but she's not complaining. She loves him unconditionally. He is dying to do the same. But the circumstances keep him from doing so. 'Forgive me my love.'

Thank you for the reviews guys! You never fail to make me smile. Keep them coming. :-)


	11. Chapter 11 The Island

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

Enjoy Reading!

_He caressed her face and pulled her closer to kiss her. Sakura had always been his light whenever he sees despair and feels empty. She's taking anything he can offer while his sucking everything she has. He is being unfair to her but she's not complaining. She loves him unconditionally. He is dying to do the same. But the circumstances keep him from doing so. 'Forgive me my love.'_

"Ready?"

"Nervous, but yes." Syaoran held her hand as they walked towards the dock. Syaoran, together with his parents and Meilin, decided to sail for a 2 day trip on board one of their yachts.

"Sakura!" Meilin was already on the yacht. She was standing near the railings, waving at them. She waved back and half-smiled. She was too nervous. She will be meeting Syaoran's mother.

"No worries Love, I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at Syaoran and they boarded the huge, white yacht. On the lower deck you can find the living room, kitchen, entertainment and viewing room. There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second deck. Syaoran showed her around and led her to her room, the room next to his. "How'd you like it?"

"This place is amazing! I've never been to a yacht before. It's… just awesome!"

Syaoran smiled at her in amazement. Though she's still nervous, she did not fail to appreciate the beauty of the things around her. "Come. I'll introduce you to Mother."

"Okay." They went down and headed towards the viewing area. Yelan was seated on one of the benches wearing an oversized hat, while Xiao Ling was busy assisting their butler with grilling their lunch.

Syaoran kissed his parents to greet them. "Mother I'd like you to meet my Sakura."

Yelan stood up and smiled at her. "Hello Sakura. I've heard so much about you."

"Hello Mrs. Li." She looked at Xiao Ling's direction and greeted him as well. He nodded in response.

"Have a seat."

Both of them settled on a single bench. She's not sure where he got the oversized hat that he gave her but she was glad. The heat is turning her into a boiled shrimp. She might get her skin burned. He handed her a sun block and she hurriedly applied it to her skin.

"We'll reach the island soon. So prepare your swimwear."

The crescent-shaped island that Xiao Ling mentioned was owned by their family. Another servant was standing on the dock when it came to view. They boarded out and were led to the huge rest house. Everything had been prepared. All they need to do is plunge into the crystal clear waters.

"The first one to reach the shore gets to drive the speedboat!" Meilin didn't wait for an answer, she immediately ran towards the beach.

Syaoran pulled Sakura to catch up to Meilin. Because he was holding her, his efforts were wasted. Meilin won and is now driving the boat. They toured around the island. It was paradise. She even mentally called it the mini-Maldives. It was breath-taking. After an hour they head back.

"Hey Mei, want to race?"

"Your bet?"

"My black Ferrari."

"Mine, the Jaguar.

"Deal!" Both agreed in unison.

"Want to ride with me Sakura?" Syaoran asked her while softly squeezing her hand.

"Nope. I'd rather watch than die of heart attack."

"Alright." Syaoran kissed her before heading to where the jet skis were placed.

"Goodluck Meilin!" She shouted and waved to both of them. The two decided to start from the right side of the island. The finish line would be at the other end. Three, two, one. Go! The race started and Sakura held her breath as the two started their rides in full speed.

"Sakura?" It was Xiao Ling. He was smiling but there is something in his eyes that gave away his true intention. It wasn't a friendly smile.

"Mr. Li." She greeted him again, nervously.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. I'm having fun. Thank you for inviting me." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Glad to hear that."

Silence followed as Xiao Ling watched the two racers hit the water. "Are you in love with my son?" He suddenly asked.

"Uh." She was startled by his question. She's unsure how to answer him.

"I guess it's a yes then." She nodded in agreement. "Did he tell you about his relationship with Tomoyo?"

"He… He told me the story."

"I see. How did you feel about it?"

She looked at him. She doesn't know why he's asking her this or what he really wanted to know from her. Still, she doesn't know what to say. They've talked about it. But somehow it wasn't clear if Tomoyo and Syaoran were officially engaged.

"Forget that I asked." She smiled shyly to thank him for not forcing her to answer. "Let me tell you something else instead. You had a ring. This ring was given to you by your mother. You were curious what was symbol on the ring. So you decided to search. And then you found the answer. Upon finding the answer, you were forbidden to see the ring for the rest of your life. Now, if you were given the chance to choose. Would you still search for the meaning of that symbol and forever loose the ring or would you give up and keep it as a keepsake of your mother?"

Sakura thought for a second before answering. "I'd still want to know what the symbol meant."

"Why?"

"Though the ring is a precious memento, it would not serve its purpose unless I understand what it really meant. It becomes another object that can be forgotten as time passes by."

"Interesting." He nodded in agreement.

Both looked ahead when they heard Meilin shouting. They've reach the other side of the island and it looked like Syaoran won.

"By choosing to learn the true meaning of the symbol, your attachment to your mother grows. The same goes for you and Syaoran. The more you try to hold on to your feelings for each other, the more it looses its value."

Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look. She couldn't guess where this conversation is leading to.

"It is a known fact that my son, not officially but still, he's engaged to Tomoyo. They have not grown to love each other the way we hoped them to. But this does not mean that the engagement is off. It will pursue, somehow. Given this fact, both you and my son will only hurt each other. Your love for him is just like that ring. It looses its value once you learn the truth."

Sakura bowed her head and stared at her feet. She's beginning to understand what he is trying to say. He didn't want to make her feel bad or drive her away. He was trying to make her understand that there is no hope between her and Syaoran. Since then, he wasn't as free as he thought he would be. He shares his freedom with his family.

"My child, I don't want to cause you or my son pain. Nor have I the intention to hurt you. But there are greater reasons to consider. I just hope that both of you will find the right path."

Sakura couldn't say anything. He's not against her being with Syaoran but their family's honor must remain intact. He's telling her to stay away. He's begging her to decide for them, soon.

"Sakura…" He cut off what he was about to say. Xiao Ling couldn't directly ask her to stay away from his son. Syaoran would definitely get mad if he would talk to him about Sakura. So he decided to talk to her. But seeing how she is taking in and handling what he told her, it's breaking his heart.

"Mr. Li." Sakura spoke, she's still looking down. He can hear her trembling voice, her desperate attempt not to cry. "I… I… Syaoran… He's…"

"Sakura, this is the best for all, especially for you. Its better that you stay away from the family this early so you won't be dragged into a more complicated and difficult situation. I'm doing this to protect my son, to protect you."

"Mr. Li. It's not easy to… I promised Syao…" Sakura can no longer hold it back. She raised her hands to cover her face. 'Syaoran, what should I do?' Her shoulders were shaking as she poured her frustration and desperation into her tears.

Xiao Ling could only look at her with down cast eyes. This child is hurting because he is breaking them up. But she will hurt more if she stayed and learned about the truth. 'I'm sorry my child.'

"Sakura?!" Syaoran hurriedly ran towards where she and her father were standing. While riding back to the dock he noticed that his father was having a serious conversation with her. As he got closer, he realized that something his father had said made her upset.

Upon hearing Syaoran's voice Sakura immediately wiped her tears. She breathes deeply to ease up the tension. Then Xiao Ling patted her shoulder. "Take care Sakura."

He left just before Syaoran can reach her. She looked at his walking figure. She closed her eyes to prevent another tear from falling. Then she felt Syaoran's hands holding her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She looked away.

"Look at me." He looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's nothing Syaoran. I just don't feel well. I want to rest." She pulled her hand from his and walked towards the cottage.

Sakura remained silent the entire night. She made sure that she and Syaoran won't have some time alone. She's still unsure what to do. Surely, she can't just stay away from him. She loves him and she promised him. But what else can she do? What choice does she have? It seemed that Syaoran's future had been set even before he can protest.

His family may have let him enjoy some time by himself. But, the time will definitely come that he needs to face his responsibility.

Syaoran had been wondering what his father and Sakura had talked about. Since then Sakura seems to be avoiding him. She locked herself up in her room and only came out to join them for dinner. He can't wait for it to be over soon so he can talk to her. His long awaited chance came when Sakura excused herself. He excused himself as well and followed her.

Sakura walked faster towards her room when she felt Syaoran following. But he was able to catch up and grabbed her arm. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I said I'm not. I just don't feel well."

"Did Father say anything to you?"

"Just let me go."

"No Sakura. We will talk about this."

She faced him. "Please I don't feel well. Just let me rest."

She made sure that she looked like she was in pain before she begged him. Surely, he would have the heart and let this pass.

Syaoran saw it in her face. She's hiding something. But instead of forcing her, he'll give her space. "Alright. You can rest now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Syaoran pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He won't let go until he can feel her responding. And she did, though not as intense as his kiss. But it will do. "Good night Love." He kissed her in the forehead and he waited for her get in before leaving.

Sakura, upon closing the door, cried. This will be the last time she will cry for him. She will pour everything into it. Even if her eyeballs would pop out from crying too much, she wouldn't care. She needs to let it all out. All of it!

Just recently they made a promise to each other. They agreed to hold on to what they have. To love each other even if the situation is against them. But this… This is far beyond what she can handle. His father cared for both of them and as much as possible he didn't want to hurt them. He just wants her to understand what they are really up against. It was a loosing battle for her, even with Syaoran's help.

"Sakura?" She was awakened by Syaoran's voice. It's morning. And again, she fell asleep crying her heart out. Ever since she met him, her tears would always find a way out. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sakura, Love." He called from outside her room.

"Hold on." She lazily walked towards the door and opened it. Syaoran pushed the door wide open so he can go in dragging the food cart with him.

He woke up early and asked one of the servants to prepare a separate breakfast for them. They need to talk after a full meal. He's hungry and he missed her. His smile disappeared when he saw her swollen eyes. She gave him a half smile before pretending to get hungry. She was reaching for the eggs when he stopped her. "You shouldn't hide things from me. Spill it out Sakura."

She dropped the fork and pulled her hand. She took a deep breath. "I'm not hiding anything. It's just… There are other things that matters most over everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself. It doesn't concern you."

He held unto her arm. His grip was tight and it hurts. But she didn't mind it. She will disregard any pain, she will not suffer anymore. She thought about it overnight. Whatever angle she looks at, the conclusion is the same. She doesn't own him and she will never have him.

"Anything about you concerns me. You got that? Anything!"

"You don't own me Syaoran!"

"You're mine! So don't give me bullshit. Tell me what's going on!"

"I'm not yours. And I don't own you. There is no future for us."

"Arrgggg!" Syaoran pulled his hair in frustration. He kicked the food cart. Their breakfast was all over the place. He kicked it again, and again, and again. "Damn it Sakura! Are you on drugs or something?"

"I don't do drugs." She shot back.

"Shut up!" Syaoran kicked the bed this time. "Is that how you play your game? First you pretend you love me then you'll suddenly act like you don't care?" He spoke in an ice cold tone.

She was just staring at him. She won't cry. He can do whatever he wants but she needs to stand firm. 'There's no future for us.' She kept repeating it to her head.

"Its Father isn't it? Did he ask you to break up with me?" She saw his pleading eyes. Sakura nod once to answer his question. Syaoran kicked the bed again and stormed out of the room.

To those who reviewed the story, a big thanks to you all! I'm overjoyed. *wide smile*

Please continue to read and review. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. See you next chapter!

Gambare!


	12. Chapter 12 You Can't Lover Her

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**I wanted to post Chap 11 and 12 at the same time, hoping to keep the momentum. I think I failed to do that since I just posted this one. Well, enjoy Reading!**

_She was just staring at him. She won't cry. He can do whatever he wants but she needs to stand firm. 'There's no future for us.' She kept repeating it to her head._

"_Its Father isn't it? Did he ask you to break up with me?"_

_Sakura nod once to answer his question. Syaoran kicked the bed again and stormed out of the room. _

"

The door slammed open with a furious Syaoran storming in. He was not able to talk it out with his father while they were at the yacht. After the confrontation with Sakura, he decided to get off and tried drowning his anger by nearly destroying his jet ski. He rode to his heart content until they decided to leave the island. He wanted to talk to Sakura again but it seemed futile. She kept her distance. So instead of sending her home himself he asked one of their drivers. Meilin joined her and he was left with an angered and betrayed heart.

"We all need to rest son. So whatever you have to say, you have the whole day tomorrow." Yelan spoke softly. She felt the tension between Syaoran and Sakura. Well, everyone had seen how angry his son had been. Whatever happened between him and Sakura may have something to do with her husband. He was quiet the whole time and kept shaking his head.

"No Mother. I need to speak with Father." Syaoran nearly hissed.

"Son, we'll talk tomorrow." With a calm voice, Xiao Ling tried convincing his son.

"Why would you ask her to stay away from me? If you have a problem with me being with her, then talk to ME!" Syaoran had raised his voice. Everything in him was shaking in anger. He had never been so furious in his life. His parents hadn't interfered with his personal affairs. He was always independent.

"It's for the best Syaoran." was only his answer.

"

"Dad?"

"Hello sweetheart." Fujitaka smiled upon seeing Sakura. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few hours ago. Where have you been?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I… Well, I was invited to join Syaoran's… their family's short island trip."

"You were? Did Xiao Ling join the trip?" He asked in a worried tone.

Upon hearing that name Sakura felt the same pain again. She had not forgotten even a single word he said. And because of that, she ended up hurting Syaoran and herself more. "Yes."

"I see. Did something happen?"

She looked at her father and contemplated if it was the right time to ask him about his connection to Syaoran's family. "Dad, why did you leave the mansion?"

Fujitaka was startled by her question. He wasn't aware that she had already known his connection to the Li's. "It's something that I can not talk about."

"Why? Have you done something to upset their family?"

"Sakura, let's not talk about it. Why don't you tell me what happened during the trip?" He tried diverting her attention. He was becoming tense.

"Dad, please. Tell me." She insisted. She was about to cry again. If he had done something to upset Xiao Ling or any member of his family, then maybe it is the real reason why he wanted her to stay away from Syaoran.

"

"For the best?" Astonishment and disbelief flashed in Syaoran's eyes.

"Yes. It is." Xiao Ling answered, still calm beneath the tensed atmosphere.

"How would you know that? You don't even know how wonderful she is!"

"I know she is. You wouldn't love her if she wasn't." He commented.

"Then why did you do that?" Syaoran was still furious and he doesn't know how to express it without breaking anything in the room. At this point he may no longer need to restrain himself. His father's responses and by the way he treats the situation as something trivial are clouding his senses. He thought they would understand. That they would let him live the life he had always wanted to have. A life without regrets, without despair; only filled with love and happiness. And he can only have that with Sakura. She's everything he had hoped for.

"Syaoran, you're engaged to Tomoyo. I just made her understand that there is no future for you two. It was her decision."

"You left her with no choice! I don't love Tomoyo. She's a family. But I can never imagine having my own family with her. And besides I never agreed to the engagement."

"That's enough!" His voice raised a little.

"No Father. I am not marrying her." Syaoran stubbornly answered back, refusing to accept.

"You will Syaoran."

"

"Sakura come here. Let's have a talk."

Sakura sat beside his father. She's anxious to know. She wants to understand what happened. If she understood, then maybe she and Syaoran can figure out something to save their relationship. 'Yes, that's it.' Then they can keep their promise to each other. There might be a way to be with him. If only her father would tell her.

"Master Li sent me away to fulfill the responsibilities he can't keep. He is greatly indebted to me as I am to him. We were more than master-servant. We were family. But things got out of hand and I had to leave."

"What happened?" Confusion was all over her face.

"The past can only be told by the Master himself. I am bound by an oath and forbidden to tell anyone about it. Not even my family. So please sweetheart, tell me what he told you."

"

"I said no!" He shouted and glared at his father, not minding the surprised look Yelan had.

"Don't tempt me Syaoran. You know what I can do." Xiao Ling sounded irritated.

"No need for threats Father. You can't threaten to remove my inheritance or disown me. You've trained me well. I can manage on my own. So threats are useless!"

"You leave me no choice Syaoran. If you won't listen, then I will show you." Xiao Ling stood up and went towards were the Safety box was hidden. It was his father's safety box. He opened it and pulled out a black box. 'Wait!' It was the black box that he found in his office. 'This doesn't feel right.' Why would he suddenly show him the box? It has nothing to do with what they are discussing.

"Father I have no time for that! This doesn't concern the matters at hand."

"It's all about this box Syaoran. I plan to keep it from you until I depart from this world. But you're forcing the truth out from me. I give up. I shall show it to you." Bitterness was evident in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He suddenly remembered the inscription '_When cherries bloom across that window, you lift my spirit anew._' Syaoran's heart pounded fast. No! This isn't right. His heart pounded even faster as his father approached him holding the box. And then he saw the key on top of the box. Suddenly, everything went lifeless. He can only hear his heart, feel his uneasiness.

"Here. Open it and see for your self." His hand was shaking. The room temp suddenly felt so cold. He gathered his courage and took the box. He looked at it for a few minutes, took a deep breath and held the key.

"

"Dad…" Sakura whispered. She held unto his father's arm, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to do this or she might end up crying in front of her father. "Mr. Li… He… said loving Syaoran is hopeless. He said… I can't… we can't… I can't be with him."

Fujitaka's heart ached hearing Sakura's broken words. The time has come. He would have wanted to tell her himself. However, when the time comes, only his master can say the truth. If it wasn't for him, this day wouldn't have come. "Oh sweetheart. I hate seeing you like this."

"I respect his family. I respect him as Syaoran's father. But… But I promised Syaoran. I… Promised… Him…" Sakura hadn't realized that she had already been crying. She felt the reassuring warmth of the man beside her. Because of it, her cries were turned into painful sobs. Fujitaka's warmth always made her feel secure. It always made her feel better. "Dad? What should I do?"

He looked into Sakura's eyes. His master's words had lacerated her being and punctured her heart. What she felt right now is more than pain. She is suffering. She's suffering because Xiao Ling asked her to stay away from Syaoran. But what would happen to her if she found out the truth? How much more can she take in? How will she be in one piece? 'My Sakura. It isn't your burden to tackle but your life depends on it.' There were Fujitaka's silent words.

He sighed. "I don't know either Sakura. Follow what you think is right."

Sakura's sobs weakened. He can hear her deep, agonizing sighs. That's right. She's a strong girl, just like her mother. She'll get through it. And he will be here to support her. "I suggest you call it a night and rest. You're exhausted."

"Thanks Dad. I can't get through this alone." She replied in weak voice.

"I'll always be with you sweetheart. Always." Sakura hugged him tight and went up to her room. She is really exhausted; physically, mentally and emotionally.

"

"Son, why not take a seat first." Syaoran nodded and took the nearest seat. He looked around and saw the worried faces of his parents. He still feels that something is odd about the situation. But if this box can help, even just a little, to reunite him and Sakura, he'll bet his life on it.

He inserted the key into the hole, turned it and it clicked. He lifted the cover and saw a picture of a woman holding a baby. She had beautiful hair, brown eyes. She looks much like Sak… No! He grabbed the picture and looked up.

"Her name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto." Xiao Ling filled in as if sensing the unspoken question. 'This can't be!' Why does she look so much like Sakura? "She was Fujitaka's cousin and Sakura's mother."

"Was?"

"She died a year after giving birth to her." 'I see.' He remembered seeing this woman in the mansion. He can barely remember her because she stayed as their servant for only a year. He can hardly recognize her face.

Syaoran looked at his father with a puzzled look. His father reached for his mother's hand and squeezed it. Then she nodded as if urging him to continue. Then he whispered. "She was my mistress."

Though it was a whisper, to him it sounded like a detonated bomb. The explosion was so grave that he lost all his senses. He trembled and shivered. The shockwave reached unto the depths of his subconscious mind.

"I didn't want you to know the truth. But I figured it's the only way for you to stop seeing her as a woman."

'Hahaha… Sakura… Hahaha… She's my own blood.' The woman whom he desired the most is his sister. Hahaha… He can only laugh at the irony. Life and fate had nothing to do but joke about his life, his feelings. Hahaha…

"Syaoran…" Yelan got worried. Syaoran had been smiling after hearing her husband's words. She pitied her son. The past has brought him great sorrow and pain.

"Well said Father. Now I can rest my case." He stood up and slowly walked towards the door. He went out and closed it. They can hear him laughing, a nerve wrecking, lunatic laugh. The agony of his laughter crushed their hearts.

"Dear we were too harsh on him."

"That's the best that we can do Yelan. It's for the best."

"My son. How will he ever recover from this?" Yelan started crying. She was against this but it was the only way to protect both Syaoran and Sakura.

"Husssh My Dear. Trust in him."

"

Meilin was still staying at Syaoran's penthouse. She had an argument with his father about her arranged marriage. Syaoran gave her permission so she brought her stuff and decided to crash there for a week or until things with her father cools off. Suddenly she heard the elevator open and then the door to the penthouse. She wondered who it could be. It's past midnight.

"Mei…" Syaoran's form came into view. He's as haggard as hell and drunk too. He was leaning on the door. Upon stepping in he flopped to the floor.

"Syaoran!" Meilin rushed to him and helped him stand up. "Easy boy. You're heavy."

"Let's celebrate!" He suddenly stood up straight then wobbled. Then he laughed. It seems more like shouting than laughing. She guided him towards the sofa. He dropped himself, still laughing. Syaoran never gets drunk. He's good with alcohol. Unless his is really, really upset about something. She just stared hard at him. He eventually stopped laughing. He stared blankly at her.

"Syao?" She stopped herself from saying anything when he reached for his pocket. When his hand came out, he was holding a small red velvet box. He held it in the air and opened it. It was a diamond ring. He took the ring and showed it to her.

"Do you see this Mei?" The ring had a medium sized diamond shaped like the Sakura flower. 'Sakura!' Meilin covered her mouth before she can say Sakura's name out loud. 'Did he propose to her? Oh my God! Did she say no?'

"I badly wanted to propose Mei. I had bought it 2 weeks ago. I was about to propose to her during the island trip but things got a little shaky so I said to myself 'Patience Syaoran, patience'. He played with the ring while he lowered his body on the sofa. He rested his head.

"I asked her once 'Will you marry me if I asked you?'. She said we had to wait and settle things. It made me really happy. She had just yes to me. But she wanted to wait so I had to as well." Syaoran dropped the ring unto his side, scratched his hair and then he pulled it. He pulled it really hard and shouted.

"Syao what happened?" Meilin was alarmed with his sudden outburst. He continued shouting. He suddenly stood up and kicked the table in front of him. He lashed out. He throws anything that he touches. He breaks anything breakable. He shouted. He cursed. He shouted again. Then he broke down and knelt. Meilin hurriedly ran towards him. She hugged him tightly.

She was unsure what happened but it was clear that it was about Sakura. She hushed him, comforted him. Syaoran, in his current form and state, was no where near the Syaoran that she knows. He is proud, strong-willed, brilliant, and righteous. But everything was drained out.

"She's… my… sister…" That's all he said and his shoulders started shaking. And she cried with him.

Special thanks to littlepuppylost and sapphiet for your reviews. I'm thrilled. Hoping to see more reviews from you guys. See you next chap!


	13. Chapter 13 Farewell

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for the reviews. Please continue to read and review. Enjoy Reading!

O0o0o0o0o0o

_She was unsure what happened but it was clear that it was about Sakura. She hushed him, comforted him. Syaoran, in his current form and state, was no where near the Syaoran that she knows. He is proud, strong-willed, brilliant, and righteous. _

"_She's… my… sister…"_

_That's all he said and his shoulders started shaking. And she cried with him._

"…"

Sakura kept glancing at the clock. Syaoran sure is late. He didn't call to inform her that he will be late. She had been calling his phone but he is not answering it. The door opened and Meilin came in. She looked sleepless. "Problem sleeping?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Something wrong?"

Meilin looked intently at her. She was unsure if Sakura knew what she knows. It looks like she doesn't. If she did she wouldn't be here. "Syaoran might not come to office today."

"Is he still upset about the trip?"

"I'm not sure Sakura. Better talk to him about that. I should go back." She left after pulling out some files in one of the drawers.

A few minutes after Meilin left, Syaoran came in. She immediately stood up to greet him. "Good morning Mr. Li."

"Nothing is good this morning." Syaoran walked passed her with a sour look. He looked sleepless as well. In fact he looked like he didn't sleep at all. Was it because of what she did to him during the trip? It can't be. Something else is bothering him. She followed him into his office.

Syaoran was standing near the glass window. He didn't want to work today. He just wanted to rest, to stop thinking. But it's not working. Nothing seems to work for him nowadays, especially, anything about Sakura. Sakura. Well, he came here to see her. Its better that he sees and ignores her than not see her at all.

"Syaoran?" she called in her soft voice.

He froze. He didn't realize that she's already in his office. He clenched his fists. Just the sound of her voice is enough to melt all his resolve.

When Sakura didn't hear any response from him, her heart sunk. Her actions must have hurt him badly. She called his name again but he didn't move an inch. So she gathered all her courage and walked towards him. She stood behind him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. Your father had a point and I decided to listen to him. But last night I thought about it… about us. And figured… I love you so much that I can't just drop it like that. And I'm keeping my promise."

Right. She promised him that she won't let go, unless he says it's over. So she's not letting go yet. Whatever the odds are, she'll hold on.

Syaoran's heart melted at her words. Her confession was so true that he wished he would just die right there. And she said she'd keep their promise. But it's over. In the end, he can't keep his promise. He will break it together with his heart and his will. "It's over."

"Hmmmm?" Sakura murmured in confusion.

"As promised, I will tell you when it's over. Well… its over." He tugged her arms that were wrapped around him urging her to let go. And she did. He faced her. He did his best to hide his emotions and said it again. "It's over."

Hurt was all over her face. Her eyes had shown him the saddest emotion ever. Then, it showed suffering, pain, agony, despair… He looked away. Those eyes had so much in it that he can't bear looking at her. "I… I… I'm sorry."

She turned around and walked out of his office. She walked out of his life. She's gone, forever.

"…"

Sakura placed her hand over her chest while she slowly sat down. She's having difficulty breathing. She wanted to cry. But this time nothing came out. It seemed that the fountain in her eyes had dried up. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She softly punched her chest to ease out the pain. But the more she punched it the harder it is for her to breathe. No! This can't happen. She gasps for air. No! Relax Sakura. Relax. Breathe. Breathe.

As she calmed herself, the pain on her chest slowly disappeared, until her breathing went back to normal. She went to the pantry to get something to drink. She suddenly felt thirsty. When she felt a lot better she decided to head back to her office. Regardless of what happened between them, she's still professional enough to continue her job.

"Hello Sakura. Missed me?"

"Eriol? Uh Hi!" She was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone came in.

"You look pale. Are you sick?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Good. Want to join me for lunch?"

"Uh…" She looked at Syaoran's door. She's hoping that he won't come out. She didn't want him to see her with Eriol and think that she had moved on. Stop! Just stop it!

"Tomoyo's in their. If I were you I won't go there. Tomoyo is really upset that she wasn't invited to the little island trip." Sakura's eyes flew back to where Eriol was seated. He knew? "Uncle Ling said it was an exclusive get together for the Li's. Upon hearing this Tomoyo fumed and stormed here. She really thinks she's a Li. But she can't get mad at Uncle Ling so she'll be venting it out on Syaoran."

Eriol seemed to be too familiar with them. Is he a family as well? "You might be wondering why I know a lot. Well, I'm mainly Tomoyo's personal assistant and secretary. But before that I am her cousin. My mom and her dad are cousins."

"I see." was all she said. Nothing made sense to her right now.

"So? Lunch?"

"Uhmm. Can we invite Meilin?"

"Consider it done. I'll go see her. I'll be right back."

Eriol went out from her office at the same time Syaoran's door opened. He and Tomoyo came out. She was clinging to Syaoran's arm while plastered on her face was a victorious smile. They walked passed her and went out. But before the door closed, Tomoyo's head turned towards her and she gave her the 'I-won-you-loose-bitch' look.

"…"

Tomoyo guided Syaoran's hand towards her breast. She and Syaoran are in a five star hotel. She had literally begged Syaoran to have dinner with her. Every time she demands Syaoran's attention she would beg non-stop to make him say yes. But today was different. She begged a little before getting a 'yes' from him.

They had eaten dinner and she immediately took a shower. Syaoran was always spacing out. But she didn't mind. This was a chance she had been waiting for. And it came without her sacrificing anything important. Syaoran was still seated on the sofa watching tv or more like spacing out. She hurriedly stood in front of him. He was staring blankly at her. She sat on his lap and kissed him. At first he didn't respond but when her kiss got more intense, he responded.

He gripped unto her waist while they kissed. She had felt his manliness. He seems ready. With that she grabbed one of his hands and inserted it on her robe and guided it towards her breast. Syaoran pulled her closer as he massaged her breast. How long has it been since he kissed her. He missed her so much. His body was aching so much to touch her again. All this time he was holding back. He wants everything to be special for her. But he wants her now. 'She needs to be mine. Maybe then, she'll come back.'

Syaoran opened her robe and cupped her breasts. He caressed one while sucking the other. He felt weird while doing it but he didn't mind. He won't let her go until their bodies are united tonight. And he will love her again and again until she can no longer move. That way she won't be able to leave.

Tomoyo felt so much pleasure. This is the first time Syaoran reacted to her advances. And his reaction was heavenly. He wasn't holding back. She moaned in pleasure as Syaoran caressed her breasts. "Aaah! Love me Babe. Aah!"

The heat he felt all over his body, his inhibitions, and his desire went stone cold. When she spoke it felt like every melted ice on this planet was poured unto him. Everything died down. She isn't Sakura. She will never be his Sakura. He grabbed both her hands and looked at her. "Stop. We're not doing this."

"Babe. We are already doing it." Tomoyo attempted to kiss him again. He shuns his face, avoiding her kiss. She tried again but he avoided it again.

"I said stop it Tomoyo."

"What's wrong with you?! One thing you're all hot and ready. Next thing you're cold as ice."

"We are not doing it."

"Fuck you Syaoran." Tomoyo stood up and lighted a cigarette. She walked back and forth not minding one of her breasts popping out. "You know what? I won't wait for you to develop feelings for me. It will eventually happen once were married."

"Not going to happen." Syaoran was tired. He had no energy left to argue with Tomoyo. He's already too occupied thinking about Sakura. Hmmmm. Where could she be? She might be home right now. He missed her so much. "You can stay here if you want. I'm leaving."

Tomoyo didn't stop him from leaving. She just looked at him with hatred. When Syaoran left the room, she puffed three more sticks before getting her phone. "Let's see if you can walk away this time Syaoran. Let's see."

"…"

"Here. Take this. It will help." Sakura had invited Meilin to grab some drinks. She agreed but she didn't expect that Sakura was planning to get drunk. When she was about to pass out, she offered to drive her home. But she went crazy and begged not to take her home yet.

"What's this?" Sakura asked in her half awake, half asleep state.

"It's tea. It will calm you down."

"Okay." Sakura tried drinking it but her fingers couldn't hold the cup firmly. It slipped and almost burned her skin if Meilin hadn't been fast enough to catch it.

"Whao Sakura. You're really a mess. Come let's get those clothes off you so you can rest." She helped her up and guided her towards Syaoran's room. She had slept here and had used his clothes. So it wouldn't hurt if she uses them again. Anyways, Syaoran already went home. So he won't know. She helped Sakura change into Syaoran's clothes. She immediately fell asleep after her body hit the bed.

"What do I do with you both? First my cousin, now you. If the situation had been different, by now both of you will be sharing the same bed. Goodnight Sakura."

Meilin was dozing off when she heard the door opened and footsteps walked in. Her sleepiness flew as she panicked and hurriedly went out. "Syaoran!"

"Sorry Mei. I felt like staying here for tonight." Syaoran didn't wait for her answer and started walking towards his room. Oh no! No! No! No!

"Syaoran wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you can't sleep there. If you want you can stay with me."

Syaoran laughed. "Mei we're no longer kids. We can't sleep in the same bed."

"But you really can't sleep there."

"And why is that?" Syaoran is now half amused half irritated with her. It seemed like she's hiding something, rather someone. "Don't tell me your man is sleeping on my bed?" He was smiling, joking. Then he ran towards his room.

"Syaoran no! You can't!" She was too late. He got to the door and opened it. And there he saw the woman he had been yearning, sound asleep on his bed.

"Sakura?" It really wasn't a question of why she was in his bed. Rather he was asking if it wasn't his imagination.

"Syao, she got drunk while we're in a bar. She went crazy and didn't want to go home. So I brought her here thinking you won't be coming."

"I see. So you plan to let her use my clothes, sleep on my bed without telling me?"

"Yes. I mean no. I was going to tell you but not while she's here."

"You're mean, don't you know that?"

"I'm sorry. She looked so sad and helpless and lost. It felt like she needed me. So…"

"It's okay Mei. I'm glad you brought her here."

"Syao, if it's true that she is your sister, then please don't do anything stupid. You will regret it."

"I know Mei. I'll… I'll do my best."

Meilin took a deep breath. This is as far as she can interfere. The rest is up to them. "Then I'll go to my room. And Syao, please don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Syaoran entered his room. The smell of alcohol is hang in the air, but he can still smell the sweetness of Sakura's fragrance, cherry blossoms. She will always be his little wild flower. He sat beside her and stared at her sleeping form. In her sleep she looked peaceful no trace of pain. He caressed her face with his fingers. He studied every inch of her face, memorizing it. So he can always remember her wherever he goes. "Love, why did it have to be us?"

Sakura moved. She frowned. She moaned, almost like a sob. "Don't leave. Please."

Syaoran felt the world crumble. She sounded so desperate. She's hurting even in her sleep.

"Even if we're apart, we both feel the same pain Love. When will it end, I wonder?"

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He should leave now before his emotions take over. He took out some clothes in the drawer and went out of his room. He left a note for Meilin before leaving the penthouse.

As much as he wanted to stay with her, his love for her will always be pure and true. It's his time now to walk out of her life. She did her part. He will no longer desire her, but he will continue to love her from afar. 'Farewell Love'


	14. Chapter 14 I Wish You Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**Author's Note:** I got inspired by an author who updates everyday. So I will try to update as fast as I can. Thank you all for the reviews and the continued support!

Enjoy Reading!

0_0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0_0

_He kissed her fo__rehead and stood up. He should leave now before his emotions take over. He took out some clothes in the drawer and went out of his room. He left a note for Meilin before leaving the penthouse. As much as he wanted to stay with her, his love for her will always be pure and true. It's his time now to walk out of her life. She did her part. He will no longer desire her, but he will continue to love her from afar. 'Farewell Love.'_

* * *

Since the night Syaoran said his farewell to Sakura, they had lived a considerable amount of peace. Syaoran kept his distance but still looking out for Sakura. He isn't ready to accept her in the family. He's still on the process of accepting their fate. His contentment in seeing Sakura everyday in the office is filling the emptiness that he feels since they walked out of each other's lives. Someday, he will see her as his sister, his blood and family. For now, he will overdose himself with her presence, her laughter, her smile, her all; until it becomes ordinary and normal to him.

Sakura, on the other hand, had fully accepted that it's completely over for them. The uneasiness she had felt is slowly disappearing. She is taking his presence as a mere reminder that she once loved a wonderful man who loved her back. And whose love was pure and true. She can never find another man like him. But that's okay. Though they hadn't had much time together, she is happy that somewhere in here lifetime, she was blessed to have spent it with him.

They continued to work together as business-like as possible. Both had a silent agreement not to be alone together for a long period of time. This lessened the friction that further added salt to their inner wounds. Luckily Meilin was always there to come in between them. Both were thankful for her and her efforts to help them slowly move on.

"Hey Sakura." Meilin came in smiling.

"Hello Meilin." She returned the same bright smile.

"I've met a wonderful guy last night. He invited me to some so-so party tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Hmmm. I'm happy for you." Sakura beamed.

"Don't be. We're sort of just hanging out. You know, getting-to-know-each-other stage."

"Well, that's a good start." She encouraged her.

"I Agree."

"I'd love to but I'd rather not come. It's your night." She stated with an apologetic look.

"Are you sure? I was just thinking that, uhm… you might meet someone interesting there." Meilin insisted hoping not to sound too desperate.

"Oh! Well, I'll let you know later. Okay?" she gave in.

"I'll expect a yes." Meilin smiled and left her office.

'Thanks Meilin.' She really is thankful to have a friend like her. Instead of choosing between her and Syaoran, she chose them both. If it was a debate, she was the moderator. Funny. Comparing their relationship to a debate is ironic. They never had a real, hardcore argument. They were always cool and level-headed. Well, she wasn't always that cool and level-headed. She always ends up crying.

But she knew better and she had somehow grown. She can handle her emotions a little better and she does not cry that easily. Though their relationship turned sour, she had gained some positive attitude after overcoming her suffering and pain. A quite remarkable number of weeks had passed since their break up. And they had learned how to be civil towards each other.

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto?" a voice broke her thoughts. The messenger came in and handed her a white envelop. The material the white envelop was made from looked expensive. It had designs on it. "Thank you."

The messenger asked her to sign his record book and left her office. She opened it and pulled out a blue bi-folded card. It said: _Li-Daidouji Nuptials. _She felt her hands tremble. 'Oh God!' Her heart started to beat faster. 'No not again.' She took deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out. 'Why now?'

She had been wondering why Tomoyo never came back to his office since that day. She didn't have time to figure it out. But now she understood why. They have probably talked about the engagement and agreed to set a date. Tomoyo never came back; she stopped torturing her because she won. She will have Syaoran all to herself. She made it clear once and she has done it again.

Sakura felt stupid to think that she had been special to Syaoran. He probably liked her. But it wasn't much. He didn't give value to what they had. He was able to easily settle things with Tomoyo were the evidence. And now they are getting married. 'I see.' He ignited a fire and she danced with it believing it was real, mistaking a mere flame as passion and desire. 'I've had enough!'

She crumpled the card and threw it. She's no longer needed here. Her presence is an eye sore. And she'll further humiliate herself if she continues to work believing everything is going smoothly. She faced her computer and drafted her resignation letter.

* * *

"Babe!" Tomoyo came in to his office with a big smile plastered on her face. She sent the invitation letter to Sakura ahead of time. Then she made her entrance excited to see her reaction. But she wasn't on her desk. It was neat and it seemed that no one was occupying the table. 'Maybe she left the company. Good riddance.'

Syaoran just looked at her. Those cold stare again. 'Nevermind.'

"Here. Everything is set. All that's left is for you to wait in the altar on our special day." She handed him the invitation letter. He opened it read the content. He folded it back and placed it on his desk. He stared at her for a moment then he spoke.

"Would you still want to go through this knowing that I have no love for you?"

"You will fall for me Syaoran. Once we're married, we'll have more time together." She forced a smile while trying to convince herself.

"And if it doesn't happen?" he asked skeptically.

Tomoyo was hurt. Syaoran is being too honest. She very well know that he doesn't love her the way she wanted him to lover her. Though she wished for it, she already knows that it's impossible. If there was a chance, it should have happened some time ago. But her determination will not falter. She will become Mrs. Syaoran Li. "I'm… I'm sure it will come."

"I see. Then I have a few conditions for you." Syaoran stood up and walked towards the glass window. "Once the ceremony is over we will stay at my condo. We will sleep in separate rooms, independent from each other. You live your life, I'll live mine as I always have." The conviction on his voice was cold. He did not bother to face her not seeing how her expression changed multiple times.

Tomoyo was grateful for it, somehow. "Babe, you can't mean that." Syaoran just gave her a serious look. "But we're getting married. We are expected to live as married couples do."

"Ours is a one-sided relationship. You wanted for this marriage to happen. I will no longer object to it, but that's how I want to live after the ceremony."

"But Syaoran." She tried to protest to his absurdity.

"Take it or leave it Tomoyo." was his final words.

"This is insane!" Tomoyo went marching out of his office. He was harsh and he intended to be. She can't expect him to just follow what she wants. If it's marriage she wants then he'll give it to her. But he no longer have room for love and other nonsense. And he won't make it easy for her. Surely, it will not be easy for him. He planned to reject, neglect and disregard her until she gives up. Since he is going through hell, he will take her with him if she's that desperate.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Fujitaka stood behind his daughter, worry reflected on his eyes.

"Yes dad."

"You know, running away is not the solution."

"I'm not running away." She turned towards him.

"Alright. You take care okay?" he gave up. She probably needs a break from all this.

"I will Dad. We'll be expecting you this weekend."

"See you. Send my regards to Touya."

"See you." They hugged each other and Sakura went her way to the train station. 'I'm sorry Dad.' Maybe he is right. She is running away. The invitation letter that she received was the last straw. Everything she thought she knew about Syaoran was wrong. 'Nah!' She should stop thinking about him or anything related to him. She will look forward to her new life.

* * *

"Syao?" Meilin peeked through his door.

"Come in Meilin." He answered in a worn out tone.

"Here." Meilin handed him a long white envelope. He opened it and read the content.

…

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I'm sorry. I intended to draft a formal resignation letter but I couldn't think of anything proper to write. Thank you for everything. Thank you for saying it's over the very instant we lost it. In my heart I will cherish the special moments that we shared. _

_I wish you happiness._

_Always,_

_Sakura_

…

"Where is she Mei?" his gaze flew to his cousin.

"She already left." She answered in a flatly.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why… Why didn't you ask her to see me first?" his voice raised as he questioned her.

"Syao there was nothing I can do." She exasperatedly voiced out.

"Why Mei?" His question was vague but Meilin understood what exactly he was talking about.

"She got an invitation from Tomoyo."

"Fuck!" he stood up abruptly causing the chair to bounce.

"Maybe this is the best for the both of you." She gave him a concerned look.

Syaoran looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "You! You of all people I thought would understand."

"I do. That's why I'm saying maybe it's for the best."

Syaoran punched his desk in frustration. Meilin was right but it doesn't make him less frustrated. He was happy seeing her everyday in the office. He was contented with it.

"You can't expect her to sit around and watch you marry another woman. Let her go and set her free Syao. That's the least you can do."

"Just… Just leave Mei. I don't want to talk about this." He slide back to his chair.

"Fine. But before I leave, let me tell you something. If she really is your sister, how come she is clueless? How come you're the only one who was told that? Don't you think it's a little suspicious? If I were you, I'd find out the truth, the real one."

With that, Meilin left his office. She had been wondering herself why this matter was taken for granted. If she was a Li, it will hit the news. And she doesn't believe that her Aunt Yelan would just sit there and whole-heartedly accept her or the fact that Uncle Ling is having an affair. It was just so odd.

Syaoran might have not realized these odd facts because he was too engrossed in his failed relationship with Sakura. But she needed to tell him that so he can do something before the wedding takes place. And if Sakura really is her family, she would gladly show her around.

* * *

"Touya!" Sakura jumped out of the train and hurriedly ran towards Touya. She hadn't seen her brother for such a long, long time. She just realized how much she misses him. She hugged him tight and he did the same.

"Easy kid. You're heavier than what you think."

The last time she saw him was during his wedding. He left their house to stay with Rika's parents. They own a small food shop. Rika is helping her parents in the shop while Touya is working at a local bank.

"You've grown Sakura."

"Hey stop teasing me that. I'm taller compared to normal girls."

"But not taller than me. You're still a kid."

She softly hit his arm in response and Touya just laughed at her action. "Come. Rika is waiting."

"Can't wait to see the little boy." She giggled and anticipation.

"Oh you won't say little once you see the sucker." Pride covered her brother's face.

"What?!"

"You'll see."

They parked at the back of a two-storey building. Touya carried her luggage and she followed him. There was a stair directly leading towards the second floor. When she got inside the place awed her. Clearly the food shop is doing well. The place was spacious and luxurious. "Welcome to my home."

"This place is wonderful Touya! I can't believe you never invited me."

"Well, we can use some extra hand downstairs. And you are fit for the job."

She raised her right brow. "Rika's parents moved out and are now staying at their vacation house just a few miles from here. But they come here everyday for the shop."

Touya shouted, "Hon I'm back!" After a few seconds she heard Rika scream. She smiled. Rika had never changed. She was her classmate in high school. But they got separated when she entered college. They hadn't communicated since. Then she heard the news that she and Touya are getting married. She didn't even know that they had been going out.

"Sakura!"

"Rika!"

They hugged and kissed each other. Rika is glowing even though she had gained some weight. Her brother must have really loved her. And she loves him too.

They chatted, trying to catch up to the lost times. Touya left for work. She sure was glad she came here. The place was relaxing and less crowded. She can stay here a bit longer. She's positive that her wounds will heal here with no worries. Or so she hopes.


	15. Chapter 15 Watching You From Afar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. Please continue to read and review. To my silent readers thank you as well!

Enjoy Reading!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_They chatted, trying to catch up to the lost times. Touya left for work. She sure was glad she came here. The place was relaxing and less crowded. She can stay here a bit longer. She's positive that her wounds will heal here with no worries. Or so she hopes._

* * *

"Ready Sakura?"

"Uh yeah."

"Alright." Yui started to mop the floor while Sakura proceeded with placing the kitchen wares on its proper places. It was early morning and the two of them were assigned to do the cleaning that day. She had started working at the food shop a day after she arrived at Touya's place. Well, it wasn't that small. It was a huge place and is always full of locals dining and drinking.

She caught Yui looking at her. Yes. Yui. She met him the day she stepped into the food shop. He is Rika's younger brother. He just recently finished college. But instead of finding a job, he preferred to work here. She is aware of his secret glances. He isn't afraid of showing his interest in her. But Sakura disregarded it. He's still young and she sees him like a kid brother.

"Breakfast time!" Rika's father came in through the kitchen door carrying three big bowls of hot ramen on a tray. 'Ooh ramen.' Sakura's mouth watered. Ramen became her favorite food after she tasted it. Well, she had eaten ramen before but the ones they serve here are superb. She'll get fat if she keeps eating so much ramen.

…

"Can I take your order?" Sakura approached a newly seated customer.

"Hello Sakura. I'd like to have the specials today. For two, if you'd care to join me." He flashed her a wide grin.

"Nice try Ken. But no, thank you. Anything else?" Ken shook his head. He is a regular and has been trying to hit on her ever since he learned her name.

She handed the order to the counter. Then she took a seat near the bar. There weren't that many customers during this time of the day. The locals would usually come around six in the evening and will stay late evening.

She was chatting with Yui when an unfamiliar customer came in. He sure looks like new to the place. He was in a suit, about late 30s. Sakura stood up to take the new customers order. "Welcome to Mamiya's. Can I take your order?"

"I'll have beer." He answered.

"I'm sorry. We only serve beer after 6pm." She smiled nicely.

"I see. I'll have a can of soda then."

"Sure. Aything else?"

"No. Thank you."

She left and walked towards the fridge. She took out a can of soda. Then she picked up a glass and added some ice cubes. She placed them on a tray and served it to the customer. "Here."

He left a $100 bill and stood up. Sakura's eyes followed the customer as he walks out of the shop. He didn't drink the soda and didn't even wait for his change. It was only worth $5.

"Must be rich."

"Jesus Yui. Don't sneak out like that." She said while a hand was placed on her chest.

"Sorry. Couldn't help but notice." He smiled. "He seems odd but good with tips."

"Right." Both of them smiled at each other. Who ever is given a tip can keep it. The manager does not ask for it. Seems like luck is on her side.

* * *

"Mr. Li. It's confirmed. Miss Kinomoto is working in a local food shop near the capital."

"Thank you Max."

"You're welcome sir."

Syaoran took a deep breath. He finally found Sakura. He nearly went crazy upon receiving her letter and finding out that she is no longer in Tokyo. He had wanted to talk to Fuijtaka but he didn't have the balls to face him. He was just too scared to get a confirmation from him as well that they are siblings.

Now that he knew were she is, he would pay her a visit. Surely, she would still want to see him. Right?

* * *

_Dear Syaoran,_

_It's been 3 months since I last saw you. Every time I pass by the bookstore here I would always check the magazine and entertainment section hoping that an article about you is published. So far there's no news about your marriage with Tomoyo. I hope you're doing okay._

_I'm coping up. I've got a new job. It's not as fancy as being your secretary. Here I need to work hard, sweat a lot and smile a lot. It's fun. Everyday is a challenge. _

She stopped writing and closed her diary. She had been writing every night addressing it to Syaoran. She missed him so much. She didn't even have a single picture of him. It feels like he completely disappeared from her life.

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Would you like to join me for a ride?"

"On your bike? Really?" excitement flowed in.

"Yep." Yui replied wriggling his brows.

"Oh Yui! I would love to!" She put on her helmet and readied herself to climb at the back when they heard Rika call out.

"Wait! Can you guys drop by the pharmacy and buy some baby stuff? Please?"

"Sure Rika. Just give us a list." Sakura went back to the house to get the list.

"Thank you Sakura." She handed her a paper and the money. She thanked her again. Yui started the engine and asked her to hold unto him. She did. She knew Yui had joined some race club during college. Better make sure that she is safe and intact during the ride than risk her life by not hugging him tight.

After a few miles of joy ride Sakura couldn't help but get overwhelmed. "Whoaaah!"

"Seems like you enjoying it!" Yui chuckled.

"You bet!"

They were shouting at each other. The speed is making it difficult for them to understand what the other was saying. Both were enjoying the ride, they were both laughing.

After buying Rika's list and taking a few turns they are now on their way back to the shop. When Yui was about to a take a blind curve, they nearly collided with a black sports car. Good thing Yui and the other driver were fast enough to evade the collision.

Yui stopped the engine, left the bike and walked towards the car. He removed his helmet, bent down to look at the driver. Sakura did the same. As she approached the car, the driver suddenly started the engine. It made a roaring sound and black smoke started coming out. It's as if the driver was challenging Yui for a race.

Before Yiu could take any action, Sakura held his hand and pulled it. It was a success, he got distracted. He looked at Sakura. "Let's go. Rika is waiting."

"But…" he protested a bit.

"No buts kid. We're going."

"Oh come on Sakura. I'm not a kid." He followed Sakura, stomping his feet in protest. She smiled and faced him.

"Just look at yourself."

Yui realized what he was doing and smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

"Good."

Both of them climb on the bike. Yui started the engine with a roaring sound as if to challenge the driver of the black sports car. Then they left. Sakura was happy that the other driver did not take Yui's bait. He just let them leave.

Sakura hurriedly climbed down the bike and carried the paper bag containing Rika's items.

"Hey. Wait for me."

Instead of listening to him, she picked up her pace and walked towards the back stairs. If Yui hadn't listened to her earlier, she will never talk to him.

"Sakura wait."

"Just leave me alone." She shouted without looking at him.

"I'm sorry okay?" He said upon realizing why she shouted.

"Are you?" She faced him with pure displeasure in her eyes.

"Well, no. But…" he scratched his head.

"Just leave me alone Yui. I don't have time for your childish games."

She got in the house but before she can close the door, Yui slipped in. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing bad happened Sakura." He reasoned out.

"Right! But what if that driver had accepted your challenge? What if it ended in an accident?"

"He didn't and we got home safe."

"Are you guys fighting?" Rika's voice interrupted their heated conversation.

"Rika! Here." Sakura handed Rika the bag. "You better talk to him. He listens to you." She walked towards her room and dived into her bed. 'Crazy kid.' She can hear Rika lecturing her brother. Poor Yui. Rika would go on it for hours. She won't rest until she's too tired to speak.

* * *

The black sports car parked one block away from the food shop. He hadn't seen the shop earlier. He had been circling around the area trying to find it. If not for the motorcycle incident he wouldn't be here right now. There was an old access rode not written on the map that he was holding that led to the Mamiya food shop.

He turned around and followed the bike. Good thing the driver didn't notice. He saw Sakura's reaction when she climbed down the bike. Looks like she's upset or they could be fighting. He saw everything. That's probably where she lives.

Syaoran slides down the car seat and took a deep breathe. It didn't look like they were an item but still he got jealous. How Sakura wrapped her arms on that boy didn't slip his watchful eyes. Then someone knocked on the window. His eyes flew open and saw a brown haired man. He rolled down the window to greet the person.

"What are you doing here Li?" He was surprised that the man knew him. He is sure he hadn't met him before. "I said what are you doing here Li?"

"Why do you ask?"

"If you're spying on my sister, you better leave."

"Touya?" he was genuinely surprised to see him.

"Yes! And you better leave now." He answered with a frown on his face.

"It's really you. Since we were kids, you don't like me. You haven't called me master; you've always treated me equal. That's why I like playing with you." A smiled formed on his face as he remembered the old days.

"And I hated you for using your position into forcing me to play with you." Both of them laughed as they remembered that past they shared.

"I wanted to see her." Syaoran voiced out after their laughter died.

"Now is not the right time. When this is all over, you're free to see her."

Syaoran frowned. He didn't quite understand what Touya was talking about. 'When this is all over, he will no longer be a free man.' He doesn't have the slightest sense of humor. He needs to see her now, before everything around him; about him is tied up. 'Wait a minute!' A thought crossed his mind.

"Do you know something Touya?"

"I know nothing Li."

"You're actions speak otherwise." He pushed further.

"Whatever hidden secret there is, only your father knows. Only he can tell you." He sincerely said.

"That won't help. Father already told and showed me things. But it seems that there is something else that they are hiding. It seems what I know is not the truth but a complete lie. Well, I wish it is."

"The truth you are seeking will come unto you. For the meantime, keep Sakura out of it."

Syaoran is really puzzled with Touya's words. He hadn't said anything to him yet he seems to know everything. He knows more.

"Sakura is doing well though she has not totally recovered from your break up. Happy now?" Touya offered him a little information about Sakura's well being.

"I'd rather not answer that." Obviously he isn't over their break up. He wouldn't be here if he was.

"Seriously, you should go now."

"Take care of her." He said while starting the engine.

"You don't have to tell me that." Touya glared at him.

"I'll see you around." Syaoran started his car and drove away. Regardless of how puzzling Touya's words are, it somehow lessened his burden. It gave him slim hope. Even if it's slim, he would take it so long as there is hope.

* * *

"Sakura?" Touya knocked twice before he opened the door.

"Brother! I didn't realize that you're home already."

"I helped a little at the shop. They needed a replacement because someone somewhere decided to ditch her work."

"Geez! Uncle Tao will surely scold me tomorrow." Sakura blushed at her childishness. She locked herself up just to avoid Yui.

"Don't worry, I told him you're not feeling well. Besides I took half of your shift and the other half will go to Yui."

"That brat!" She scowled.

"Hey! He just wanted to impress you." Touya slightly laughed at her annoyance.

"I'm not impressed at all. And why are you defending him?"

"I'm just teasing you. I've already talked to him. He won't do it again."

"I'll never ride a bike again. Gosh! I miss my car."

"There is no point in having one here."

"I know."

"You better sleep early; you're the cleaning lady again tomorrow."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. Her childishness is back firing at her. "Perfect!"


	16. Chapter 16 The Race

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**A.N. **The wait is over. Here are the remaining chapters of MOMP. Thank you for the continued support. Both the reviews and the number of readers were overwhelming. This is such a magnificent experience.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"_I'll never ride a bike again. Gosh! I miss my car."_

"_There is no point in having one here."_

"_I know."_

"_You better sleep early; you're the cleaning lady again tomorrow."_

"_Right."_

* * *

Fujitaka received a text message: TONIGHT 8PM GRAND CANYON HOTEL

He sighed. He was not able to follow Sakura that weekend because of some out of town trip due to his work. He had planned to visit his family this weekend. And he was planning on taking the last train tonight. But he will have to postpone the trip again.

He arrived at exactly 8pm at the hotel's restaurant. A waiter approached him and led him to where the reserved table is. It was one of the farthest, less crowded areas.

Xiao Ling was already seated at the table. He stood and shook hands. "You've grown old my friend."

"I could say the same for you Master Li." He courteously smiled.

"Indeed. Time flies." He answered nodding in agreement.

The food was served and they ate in silence. Fujitaka had been wondering why, for the first time in 22 years, Xiao Ling decided to meet him. He felt a little nervous. No time was wasted. After their dinner, his master immediately spoke.

"Anytime tomorrow, Chen will meet Sonomi and her daughter. It is time to reveal the second part of Yukito's will and testament."

"I see." was his only answer.

"We can no longer contain the truth. Before the news gets to them, you must talk to Sakura."

"Why?" his was instantly filled with worry.

"You should tell her the truth."

"I mean, why me? You're the only person who should be telling her everything."

"Some things changed."

"Master Li, you very well know that telling her everything is nothing near easy."

"I know Taka." Xiao Ling looked at him, intently. "My son got caught in this. I lied to him and I will have to deal with his wrath, so please take care of Sakura."

"I understand. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you my friend." He handed him a medium sized black box. Fujitaka nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Rika! The baby!" Rika hurriedly ran towards the living room upon hearing Sakura. She saw Sakura holding the baby away from her. The foul smell coming out from the diaper gave her the idea why Sakura shouted.

"Give him to me. You naughty boy." She playfully laid the baby down and started unwrapping his diapers.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. He farted really loud and then followed by the stinky smell." Sakura's face twitched.

"That's okay. I'll go wash him. Be right back."

"Okay." While waiting for Rika to finish cleaning the baby, Sakura turned her attention into reading some magazines on the table. She was about to turn to the next page when her cell phone started ringing. "Dad?"

"Hello Sakura." He sounded tired.

"You okay? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No need. I won't be coming."

"What? Why?"

"Well, something came up."

She didn't like how he sounded at all. "How about tomorrow?"

He did not answer her question. "Sakura, you need to come back. You need to be here tomorrow."

"Huh?!"

"It's important. Please sweetheart. Just come home, okay?" He almost begged.

"I'll take the first trip tomorrow." Sakura immediately made the decision. Her father did not have to beg. She will be with him.

"See you soon."

"Bye Dad."

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes. She woke up at 4am, took a hot bath. She had coffee, nothing else. She's almost there. She had a hard time sleeping last night. Her father's call was disturbing. Just by the sound of his voice, she knew something is wrong.

Fujitaka's look shocked Sakura when she arrived home. It was obvious that he had not slept. The ashtray was overloading with cigar, one was still lit. And the coffee mug was half full.

"Glad you came as soon as you can Sakura."

"What's up Dad?"

"Come. I'll show you something."

Sakura followed her father. He led her to the small garden at the back of their house. She gasped in amazement as the view greeted her. The flowers were blooming, the grass were green and covered the ground. Then she looked up at the Sakura tree. She used to climb on top of the tree every time Touya would refuse to play house with her.

Then Fujitaka handed her a black box, motioning her to open it. She picked up the box. She felt the inscription at the bottom of the box so she flipped it.

'_When cherries bloom across that window, you lift my spirit anew.'_

She was unsure why but she suddenly felt chills running down her spine. The inscription sounded familiar even though it was the first time she had seen it. She took a deep breath and inserted the key. Click. She slowly opened the box. And there she saw her mother. Her black wavy hair freely flowing and smiling while cradling a baby. The baby was her. She smiled. Though she had only seen her picture once, she had not forgotten how beautiful her smile was.

Then she noticed something else inside the box. They were bankbooks. She flipped them open and her eyes widened. It had her name. She took every single one. The amount written on each one kept getting bigger. And the dates when the deposits were made started when she was about a month old. Every month the savings kept increasing.

She looked at her father, with multiple questions in her eyes. They aren't rich, though they are living comfortably. How come she has a savings account that she doesn't know of? She thought about it hastily. The monthly deposit is way bigger than his and her monthly income combined. She frowned, still with questions on her eyes. Her father just looked at her, no word spoken.

This is getting creepy. She looked down again and she found a Sakura flower-shaped diamond pendant. It was beautiful. At the back of the pendant were the initials Y.D. 'What?' Nothing is making sense now. "Dad, what's going on?"

* * *

Tomoyo got a little impatient. She and Sonomi had been seated in the study room waiting for the family lawyer to speak. Instead of talking to them, he opened his briefcase and pulled out some documents. He checked them one by one before dividing them into two.

"Mr. Chen, I don't mean to be rude but can you hurry up? I need to be somewhere else soon." Tomoyo said impatiently.

"Sorry for the wait Miss Daidouji." The lawyer coughed before speaking. "These documents contain the second part of Master Daidouji's last will. He ordered me to process this during his last days. And he strictly forbade disclosing its contents until today."

Both Tomoyo and Sonomi frowned upon hearing him. Both were wondering why Yukito would make another will just before dying. And both were wondering why it needs to be kept secret from them.

Mr. Chen continued. "Before I begin, I wish to ask you; Madam Daidouji, Miss Daidouji, to please allow me to finish what I am about to read. Hold your questions until the very end. I will answer all of them to the best of my knowledge."

Both nodded and Mr. Chen continued. "The will states that there is a change in the division of shares of the Daidouji house and all other stocks and resources. Both of you will have 40% share each. The remaining 20% share will be handed down to another beneficiary. She will inherit what is rightfully hers upon turning 23. The said beneficiary will celebrate her 23rd birthday next month. After her birthday, she will have to be introduced to the board as one of the co-owners of the Daidouji house. She will also merit 20% of the annual commission of the Kero Foundation. And she will receive additional 20% of all the trust funds annually. And that concludes his will." Mr. Chen stopped to look at the two startled ladies before him.

Tomoyo's eyes were bulging, her cheeks flushed and she was breathing heavily. She couldn't utter a single word due to the shock. She can't believe what she just heard. Who is this beneficiary? Why would he give her so much? She can't be his mistress, she's too young. She's even younger than her. Then the awareness dawned at her. It can't be?! She looked at her mother, trying to find the answer. Trying to understand what's going on.

Sonomi was as shock as she had been. Sonomi looked at her, grief and anger in her eyes. She gasped. Anger, she can understand. But grief, she can't. Why? Then her mother spoke. "So it's true. He did have an affair."

The way she said it sounded like she was just talking to herself. Her mother was not asking but she was confirming. Oh no! It's not possible. Her father, Yukito, would never cheat on her mother. He would never, betray them.

"Madam Sonomi, it would be better to ask Master Li about this. With legalities and implementing this will, I can answer any question you have. But I'm afraid I'm not well informed of Master Yukito's personal affairs."

"What did you say? Are you saying Uncle Ling knew about this?"

"Yes. He was your father's best friend. They were brothers, though not related by blood."

"That's impossible. Uncle Ling will never betray us. You're lying!"

"I understand how you're feeling Miss Daidouji."

"No! YOU don't!" Tomoyo stood up. She can no longer stay composed. Her anger will eat her alive if she will just sit there. "You! I will make sure you'll pay for this. You lying scumbag!"

"I've done what I was asked to do. Here are the copies of the documents. I'll take my leave my now. Good day Madam, Miss." Mr. Chen stood up and was about to leave when Tomoyo grab him by the arm and forced him to face her. She won't let him get away.

"You're not leaving Chen. I'm not done talking. How dare you accuse my father? How dar…"

"Stop it Tomoyo." Sonomi said with a shaking voice.

"No Mother. This scumbag sure is lying. There's no way Father would do such thing."

"It's true. He cheated. So let him be."

Tomoyo froze. 'No!' This can't be right. She let go Mr. Chen and she faced her mother. The lawyer thanked Sonomi and he left the room.

"Mother…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off when she saw tears flowing out of her mother's eyes. There was no sound, no sob. Just tears quietly streaming down her cheeks. She ran towards her mother and she hugged her. She couldn't accept it. Her father would never do that to her mother. He loved them both so much.

* * *

Fujitaka smiled sadly at her. He was staring at the Sakura tree when he spoke. "Y.D. stands for Yukito Daidouji."

Sakura's eyes widened with horror. Yukito Daidoiji is new to her but surely she knows another Daidouji. Tomoyo, a menacing jealous woman whom Syaoran will marry. She felt a familiar pain when she remembered his name.

"Sakura, Nadeshiko isn't my wife. She is my sister. My wife Kaho, died in an accident when Touya was still 5." He sighed before continuing. "Nadeshiko wrote to me one day, asking for my help. Her lover was constantly beating her. She had no where to run to. So I asked Master Li if she can work at the mansion. The Master, upon hearing her story, welcomed her. She worked as one of the servants in the mansion."

He paused for a moment. Sakura felt like eternity had passed. She's confused. Tears are threatening to drop while she waited for Fujitaka to continue.

"A month after she arrived, she met Master Yukito. He developed fondness over her. She was such a sweet and lovely lady. At first I thought maybe the master pitied her misfortune. But as the days went by, the master's visits became frequent. The weekly visits became daily and he would often ask Master Li to let Nadeshiko serve him."

He combed his hair with his fingers before looking down. "Master Li noticed it as well and he tried talking with Master Yukito. But he was deaf to anything, to anyone. One day I found out that Nadeshiko was no where to be found in the mansion. She returned two days after. She talked with Master Li and left the mansion. She refused to tell me anything."

He took a sip from his coffee mug before continuing. "I receive letters from her every month telling me that was okay and she was happy. After almost a year, Master Li asked me to accompany him on a business trip. To my surprise he brought me to where Nadeshiko is. The other master was with her. Her heart became weak after giving birth. A few days later, she died."

He looked at Sakura, sadness, regret, disappointment and anger filled his heart. "And that's when Master Li asked me to raise you. Master Yukito was against it. He wanted to raise you himself but he couldn't because he already has a wife and a child. So I brought you with me, together with Touya, we left the mansion and walked out from their lives. But the shadows of the past had always followed us. Master Li made sure that he knows where we are and did everything he could to prevent his friend from finding you."


	17. Chapter 17 He Loves You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**A.N. Thank you for the continued support! **This is basically Part 2 of the previous chapter. Everything will be revealed by two people to the two ladies. How will they take the truth? Let's all find out!

Please read and review. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"_And that's when Master Li asked me to raise you. Master Yukito was against it. He wanted to raise you himself. But he couldn't. So I brought you with me, together with Touya, we left the mansion and walked out from their lives. But the shadows of the past had always followed us. Master Li made sure that he knows where we are and did everything he could to prevent his friend from finding you."_

* * *

He opened a bottle of beer and jumped unto the couch. He had been here for a week. Memories kept rushing in every time he stops thinking about his work, his life, his wedding. He felt a little better when he saw with his own two eyes that Sakura is doing well with her life. He thought he had fully accepted their fate. Now he is regretting his decision to see her again. He missed her so much.

"Arrrgggg!" His frustration is now taking over his life. He left the office under Meilin's care without telling her his reason. Her words that day disturbed him so much that he decided to run away. Funny. He, the mighty Syaoran Li ran away from his problems. He tried talking to his father but it was futile. All the evidences presented to him pointed to one conclusion: they share the same blood and flesh. It's hopeless.

And now he is wasting his time, idle. The waves floated the cottage away from the shoreline. But it didn't bother him. In fact it's better. The solitude, the sound of the waves, and the saltiness of the breeze is holding him together.

* * *

Sakura squeezed her chest hard. Fujitaka said so many things her mind couldn't keep up. She can't comprehend what he was talking about. Yes, that's it. He's joking. He is speaking in Latin and she couldn't understand him at all.

"Wow Dad. That was… some awesome story." She tried laughing out the chills that kept coming. Her hands were shaking. She tried ignoring her rational mind. 'No!' 'Stop!' She kept convincing herself that it was just a joke.

"Sakura…"

"You should… write it down… and… and send it to some publication nearby. Yes… That's right…" she sounded like a mad woman.

"Sakura, Yukito Daidouji is your father."

"No! Don't say that!"

"Sweetheart I'm sorry."

She childishly covered her ears. "I'm not listening to you. I'll go back to Touya."

"Sakura please, calm down and…"

"No!" She slapped his hand when he tried to comfort her. She stood up and went inside the house. She ran towards her room and locked it. 'No! No! No!' She kept pacing around her room. 'No! No!' The chills and her shaking went on. She felt cold. She felt so alone. She doesn't belong here. 'Oh my God! No!'

She turned to her drawer and searched for her car keys. Her hands were shaking violently. 'Where's the key? Where's the key?' She couldn't find it. Shit!

She opened all her drawers but she couldn't find the stupid key. Panic attacked her system. This time her legs started to shake. In her mind she kept denying the truth, pretending she did not understand every single word Fujitaka said. 'Keys. Keys. Keys.' She slowly slid down almost giving in. Then she saw the key on the night table beside her bed. 'Oh My God!' She stood up and walked out of her room. She started the ignition and drove away.

* * *

"Master Li, Miss Tomoyo is here to see you."

"Please let her in." Xiao Ling had been expecting Sonomi. He shook his head. Since it's Tomoyo, this can last the whole day. He heard the 'tik tok' of Tomoyo's shoes. He prepared himself. Tomoyo came in. Her face contained only one emotion, betrayal. He took a deep breath and motioned her to sit down.

"No need. This will only be quick Uncle."

"Would you like something to drink Tomoyo?"

"I only have two questions for you. Answer it and I will leave."

He looked at her and seeing the determination on her face, he signaled her to continue.

"Who is the mistress and where is the child?"

"I'm afraid I might ask you again to sit down. I'll answer your question and more."

Tomoyo held her chin up refusing to sit down. She gave him a cold stare and waited for his answers.

"Alright then." He took a seat first. "Yukito fell in love with my maid servant. And she loved him too. I tried convincing him many times to forget about her because he had you and your mother. At that time he could not see reasons. He took her with him one night. And when they came back, my servant requested to leave the mansion."

"I don't need to hear my father's foolish actions. Just tell me what I want to know." Tomoyo interrupted him.

"I am telling you what you need to know. So please sit down." He replied calmly. Tomoyo's face softened a little but she still had that cold stare. He waited for her to sit down, and when she finally did he continued.

"I thought he had already forgotten about her. He still visits the mansion and would always stare at the biggest Sakura tree. After almost a year, I received a long distance call from your father. I immediately went to where he was at and there I found my maid servant holding a child. She was weak, dying. A few days later, she died. Yukito was devastated. Her death was too much for him to handle. So I offered to take the baby with me. I will find a family for her."

He looked at Tomoyo when he heard her sob. Tears slowly fell. Maybe he shouldn't be telling her this now. "Finish it." Tomoyo whispered.

"I gave him time to mourn over her death. I covered for his business trips, as an excuse. When he finally snapped out of his mourning, I had already sent the baby away. I made sure that he will not be able to find her, but I assured him that she was in good hands. Finally he gave up, and went back to his old self. And that's how you grew up with a loving father, a happy family. He poured all his love to you while guilt killed him for betraying his family and neglecting his other daughter."

Tomoyo cried harder this time. She no longer felt betrayed. The man in front of her did everything he could to save her family from falling apart. He protected her.

"We'r… We're is she?"

* * *

She drove fast, speeding in the highway. Her destination is unknown. She took a turn and it led her to an off-road path going to the beach. She stepped on the breaks.

"Arrrgggg! Arrggg!" She kept shouting. The tears flowing from here eyes felt like small needles. It's painful. The more she cried the more it hurts. Her throat was throbbing so she stopped shouting. She felt so much pain, nothing else. She turned to her car and she started kicking the front tire. She tried shouting again while still kicking but no sound came out. She pulled her hair in frustration. Then she dropped herself on the sand.

Fujitaka's words kept replaying on her mind. The pain, the hurt that she felt kept increasing. 'Go away.' She whispered. As the pain increased, she started palpitating. She was breathing hard. Suddenly, it felt like she's suffocating. She struggled to breathe normally.

She stood up, and she wobbled. 'Easy.' Once she gained back her balance she took a step. And another, then another, followed by another until she starting jogging. The cool wind coming from the see made her feel a little better. So she decided to run. She ran as fast as she could, leaving her shoes behind. The sand particles felt good on her feet and it boosted her speed. She ran aimlessly on the shore.

Suddenly she saw something floating on the sea. It looked like a cottage. She looked back at the shore and saw a dock. The place looked familiar. She ran harder, trying to reach the dock the soonest possible time. As she neared it she can now clearly see the cottage floating nearby. She slowly stopped running until she reached the dock.

Sweat dripping on her face. She tried to even her breathing. The running helped her a lot. She felt much, much better. She suppressed the memories of the conversation earlier and focused on where she is now. She looked intently at the cottage and there is no mistaking it. It was the floating cottage where she and Syaoran watched the sunrise together.

She hurriedly climbed the stairs and ran unto the platform. She hadn't noticed it before, but at the rear end of the platform was a steel gate. It's locked. She looked ahead and searched the cottage. It was empty. Then she heard a faint roaring sound coming from an engine. She turned around and saw a black sports car speeding up, heading opposite the direction where she came from.

* * *

"We'r… We're is she?" Tomoyo pleadingly asked him.

The defiance and cold stare were gone. All he sees in her is acceptance. "We named her after his favorite cherry blossom tree." He breathes long and hard. "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura? She's… She's my… sister?"

"Yes."

"Oh God… Did she know?"

"She may be having the same amount shock right now."

"Oh God…" Regret filled Tomoyo's heart. She was never kind to Sakura, from the day they met until recently. She had wanted to have siblings. And she actually has. 'What I am Suppose to do?'

"Tomoyo." Xiao Ling called. "Talk to your mother about this. She doesn't know the whole story yet. And I believe it's time that you listen to her side of the story."

"I… guess that's what I should be doing." Tomoyo wiped the tears off her face and stood up. "I'll take my leave Uncle. Thank you… for everything."

"You'll always be a family to me. Take care."

Tomoyo half smiled at him before walking out of the room. Relief was all he felt right now.

* * *

Sakura was still seated on the platform while resting her back unto its pillar. It's late in the afternoon. She had been there for who knows how long. She lazily reached for her phone when she felt it vibrate. It was a text message from Touya.

'I'M WITH DAD. COME HOME SOON.'

She held her breath as tears were threatening to shed again. She is tired. Her heart is tired. Her brain is dying and her life is collapsing. She slowly pulled herself up. She suddenly felt a throbbing pain when her feet hit the wooden floor. She looked down at them and some bruises were evident. 'So much for running wildly.'

Every step she took was painful but its nothing. She's had too much emotional pain that physical pain was just like accidentally touching a steaming pot.

...

Syaoran was nearing the busy highway. He took another route going back to the penthouse for a change. It will take him more time to reach his place but he didn't mind. The trip can buy him some time to think. 'Yeah right.' He suddenly remembered that he needed to call Meilin as soon as he decides to show up. He reached for his phone in the compartment but it wasn't there. 'What the hell!' He searched every whole and compartment but nothing. 'Shit.'

He immediately maneuvered the car into a U-turn and headed back to the rough road leading to the beach. Of all the things, why would he forget to pick up his phone? He stepped on the gas. The sun is about to set. He doesn't want to get caught in traffic during the busy hours.

After nearly 25 minutes he can already see the shoreline. Then the cottage came into view. He smiled a little. The car came to a halt and he went out of the car. He decided to run towards the shoreline and leave the car on the rough road. It would be easier that way.

...

Sakura winced in pain. It seems the bruises in her feet are getting worse. She's now walking slowly on the sand. She breathes in frustration. The walk back to her car was a long one. She tapped her forehead. 'Stupid!' She had probably walked nearly 10 meters away from the dock when she felt legs wobble. Then she dropped her entire weight to the sand. It's hopeless. The pain is getting worse, it's unbearable. She looked at the ocean then to the setting sun. "I guess I would have to call Touya."

...

Syaoran was almost leaping when he ran towards the beach. The tide is pulling the cottage off the shore. It would be difficult to pull the cottage near the dock if the tides are low. Plus the sun is about to set. He hurriedly climbed the stairs and ran towards the floating cottage. He opened the gate and jumped unto the cottage. He went inside the small room and found his phone on the bed. 'Great!' He grabbed it, locked the room, ran, and jumped out of the cottage.

He was jogging his way back and was about to climb down the stairs when he noticed someone sprawled on the sand not too far away. "I better talk to the caretakers about the place's safety. Outsiders can't just freely roam around here."

He jump off the platform and walked towards the lying figure. It didn't move as he inched closer to it. He stopped a few inches away from the person and his eyes grew wide, nearly bulging out of his sockets. He silently gasped upon realizing who it was.

"Sakura?!"


	18. Chapter 18 Take The Car

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**A.N. **And this, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any male readers here) is Part 3. So, they will finally meet huh? Will they reconcile or will they continue to stray away from each other. We will find out soon.

Special thanks to all who left a review. Hugs and kisses. And a shout out to all the readers who continued reading this story. Thank you everyone!

Please read and review. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0

_He jump of the platform and walked towards the lying figure. It didn't move as he inched closer to it. He stopped a few inches away from the person and his eyes grew wide, nearly bulging out of his sockets. He silently gasped upon realizing who it was. _

"_Sakura?"_

Her eyes flew open as she heard a voice speak her name. The voice was too familiar that it really shocked her. "Syaoran?!"

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He offered his arm, she grabbed it and he pulled her up. She winced once her feet touched the sand. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Nothing. I… I… just…" She couldn't find the right words. She knows what's wrong but the mere sight of him made her unable to speak properly.

Syaoran looked down at her feet and he realized what the problem was.

"Were you running around out here without wearing any shoes?"

"Ha! Sort of." She sheepishly smiled.

"What?! Are you high or something?" Syaoran couldn't help but get amused with her responses. Sakura didn't answer. She looked away. "Were you crying?" He asked recognizing the familiar path that her tears would take when she cries. She shook her head.

"Why were you crying?" She still shook her head in response. "Sakura just answer the question." She answered him, still shaking her head.

"Dammit Sakura. What's wrong with you?" He grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to face him. It was evident that she was crying and she's starting to shed tears again.

"Sakura…" He cupped her face and held it. Their eyes met. His were glowing with concern, yearning, compassion and love; while hers were filled with sadness and pain.

"Syaoran…" She slowly called his name. Her lips parted as she looked at his.

"Get your hands off my sister Li!" Touya shouted while he hurriedly walked towards them. He saw how Syaoran pulled her up and he was not happy about it.

"Touya!" Sakura pulled herself while slowly walking towards her brother.

"Stay out of this Li. Your family has done too much damage to our family. I won't let you manipulate Sakura. Not this time." He looked at Syaoran with pure anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, clueless. Whatever Touya was blabbering about he doesn't care. But he needs to talk Sakura.

"Go home Li." Touya coldly said before lifting Sakura up. His car was parked straight ahead.

He watched with clenched fists as Touya carried Sakura away from him. She didn't to look at him. Then something flashed when Touya turned his back on him. The anklet, it glittered when hit by the remaining rays of the setting sun. He can't help but sigh. He was glad that Sakura was still wearing it. But he is unsure how long will she keep it. It was the last remaining bond that tied them together.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo sat across each other in silence. Both were shocked and surprised at the same time. Earlier when she and Touya arrived from the beach, they saw a black Mercedes parked in front of their house. Fujitaka came out when he heard them and told Sakura that Tomoyo paid her a visit.

"What happened to your feet?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Sakura looked up, meeting her eyes. She could see nothing in it. But her stare made her uncomfortable.

"Well, it's a long story but I just went crazy and ran aimlessly on the beach barefoot." She said flatly trying to find humor in what she said.

Then she heard her giggle. It became louder until it became laughter. She wondered why she reacted that way. 'I guess my stupidity sounded funny to her.' "I'm sorry." Tomoyo started sobbing.

"You don't need to be." She answered.

"I was mean and jealous." Tomoyo said between sobs.

"I… It's okay." She whispered.

"They said you're my sister."

"I heard it as well."

"We didn't know you existed."

"Neither did I."

After a long pause, "My mother wants to see you."

Sakura gasped in surprise. Tomoyo's words and actions were totally different from her expectations. And now she's asking her to see her mother. "Please." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Okay." She sighed in agreement.

* * *

"Come closer Sakura." Sonomi smiled sadly at her. When Tomoyo asked to meet her mother, she agreed without realizing that she meant immediately. They are now on the beautifully decorated room with big and finely carved wooden furniture.

"They said you looked exactly like your mother. Now I understand why Yukito fell in love with her. You're such a beauty."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed at her comment.

"Thank you for coming. My husband, he loved us very much. But I can always see sadness in his eyes amidst all the laughter. I questioned myself why. He hid the truth and chose us, neglecting his responsibility towards you."

"My dad, I mean my Uncle, filled in his role and he did it perfectly. I didn't feel less loved. I'm happy with them." She said it without faltering. The woman in front of her was warm and loving. She felt welcomed.

"I'm happy to hear that." Sonomi smiled.

"Welcome to the family sister." Tomoyo suddenly said hugging her. Her eyes widened, shock all over her face.

"I'd love to hear you call me mother Sakura."

"I… Thank you for… accepting me…" Her whole body was shaking. This was too good to be true. She now has a sister and a mother. She couldn't be any happier.

* * *

It's been a week since Sakura learned the truth. Now she will be meeting Tomoyo. She called last night asking her out but didn't tell her the reason why. Recently thy have been trying to know each other. So she easily agreed.

"Did you wait long?" Tomoyo asked before talking a seat.

"No. I just got here."

"So where would you like to shop? I've got some place on my list."

"Err. I really don't shop much. I have no idea." She smiled apologetically.

"That's fine. Come on I'll show my favorite shop." Tomoyo pulled her out of her chair and walked side by side. They entered a classically decorated boutique filled with gowns, dresses, and casual wears. Sakura's eyes almost popped out when she saw the prices for each item.

"These are way out of my league." She exclaimed. Tomoyo laughed at her reaction.

"Well, little sissy you should get used to it from now on. I love dressing up. And I like to share." Tomoyo gave her a meaningful grin.

"Oh no." were her only response. They went one buying clothes hoping from one store to another. Tomoyo doesn't seem to get tired of shopping while she is dying to stay in one place and drink coffee.

"Geez! I nearly forgot. Syaoran is coming." Tomoyo said after reading the text message on her cell phone. She froze upon hearing the news. This couldn't get worse, could it? "Little sissy, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm tired."

Tomoyo decided to find a place were they could settle in while waiting for Syaoran. She can see that Sakura was really tired. Maybe she's not really used to her way of shopping.

"Stay here for a minute. I'll go to the washroom." She nodded and Tomoyo left. She picked up her mug of coffee and absentmindedly sips its content. She didn't want to panic. Syaoran will arrive any minute soon. 'Relax Sakura.' She said silently as she calmed herself.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice suddenly called out her name. She accidently jump off her chair and spilled the hot content on her top.

"Ouch!" She leaned down pulling her wet top away from her. The burning sensation was bearable but it still hurts.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran sat in front of her and tried helping her by wiping her wet top using his handkerchief. Their hands brushed over each other, sending electric waves to her whole body.

"No. I'm fine." She leaned back, keeping a distance between them.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was just surprised to see you here."

"I'm fine. I'll just go clean myself. Tomoyo will be back any minute now. Wait here." She hurriedly stood up leaving a confused Syaoran. The pain caused by the burn was nothing compared to her emotional turmoil. The situation just dawned in to her. She nearly forgot about the wedding which is just around the corner.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked when she entered the room.

"I accidentally spilled my coffee. By the way Syaoran is waiting for you." She flatly said without looking up.

"Go change. Here take this." Tomoyo handed her one of their shopping bags and she complied without saying a word. "I'll wait outside."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Syaoran still had the confused look on his face when he saw Tomoyo come out from the direction Sakura took. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey Babe!" She kissed his cheek before taking the seat that Sakura vacated. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at Syaoran's expression.

"I'm lost. Are you with Sakura?" He frowned when Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes. It seemed she spilled coffee or something on her clothes." She said flatly.

"Why?" He asked with a more confused look. This, by far, is the greatest surprise of his life.

"You are asking why? Don't make me laugh Babe." Tomoyo laughed at his question. Then she realized something. "No way! Sakura is my sister. Didn't Uncle Ling tell you?" Then she continued. "I just learned about it a week ago. He told me everything, he explained it well. Mom had already met her. And now we're trying to bond." She was about to say more when she saw Syaoran grow pale. "Babe?"

"Did you just say that she's your sister?" Tomoyo nodded. "Are you sure about this?" She answered yes with a bothered look. "And it was my father who told you?"

"Uncle Ling told me the story. It was the family lawyer who told us about her. How come you do not know?"

"Shit!" Syaoran slammed his fist on the table making the other customers shot weird looks at their direction. "Shit! Shit!" From a paled face, he's now flushed. Anger resonated within him making it hard for him to control his actions.

He was about to hit the table again when Tomoyo reached for his arm to stop him. "What's with you?!" He harshly pulled his arm from her hold and stood up.

Sakura was still nervous but she's been in the washroom for a long time. Just as she saw their table Syaoran stood up, anger evident in his eyes. He looked at her direction and she shivered at what she saw. It was almost as if his anger was directed to her. Then he went out of the restaurant leaving Tomoyo.

"What happened?" She said as she slowly sat on the vacant chair.

"I'm not sure. He suddenly got mad." Tomoyo looked at her. There was a little glint of jealousy on her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked her sister. The jealousy that she is seeing on Tomoyo's eyes gave her a clue on what they were talking about. "Don't worry; we already broke up months ago. You have nothing to be jealous about." She assured her sister.

"It's not like that." Tomoyo looked out through the glass window. "I know what happened between you two. It's just that I'm bothered by the fact that he didn't know our relationship."

Sakura didn't say anything. It does not matter anyways. The fact that he got mad after knowing that she and Tomoyo are sisters just proved one thing. He clearly doesn't want any connection with her. He had forgotten everything. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

* * *

Syaoran nearly crashed his car unto the gate of their mansion. Driven by anger and dismay, instead of calming himself down before talking to his father, he went straight home. He walked inside and strode fast towards the garden where his father would usually spend his time. He kicked the life-sized vase along the hallway. He breaks everything he passes by. "Father!" He shouted when he got a view of their oversized garden.

He got no answer. "Father!" He shouted again when he saw no one on the table set under the shed of a Sakura tree. He was about to search the entire garden when he heard his father's footsteps behind him.

"What's going on son?" Xiao Ling had an amused look on his face. He was wondering what/who caused his son's outrage this time.

"How can you do this me? Why would you lie about Sakura's identity? Why Father?!" His anger was fueled when he saw the amused expression of his father.

Almost instantly his amusement faded and his expression blank. "Why would the great Li Xiao Ling lie to his son?" He remarked sarcastically. "Answer me Father!" He shouted when he didn't hear a response from him.

"Even if I tell you everything, you won't understand. So much anger is consuming your heart and mind. Let's talk when you're thinking straight." With that Xiao Ling left him and disappeared into the mansion.

He knows his father is right. But whatever reason he had, it wasn't valid enough to separate him and Sakura. He ruined his love, his life, his future. And as if breaking everything in the house wasn't enough, he ended up destroying the garden. When he was done, he left the garden, the silent witness of his rage.


	19. Chapter 19 The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**A.N. **That was intense, wasn't it? Is the suspense getting into your nerves? That's what it is doing to me. Upon reading it myself (reader/viewer mode) I couldn't help but want to read more. Hahaha that's how I felt, I hope you feel the same too. All right, on with the story.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0

_He knows his father is right. But whatever reason he had, it wasn't valid enough to separate him and Sakura. He ruined his love, his life, his future. And as if breaking everything in the house wasn't enough, he ended up destroying the garden. When he was done, he left the garden, the silent witness of his rage._

* * *

"Do you still love him?" Sakura almost dropped the album that she was holding. "Do you still love Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura let out a nervous laugh. The wedding is next week. She is helping Tomoyo finalize the details of gowns and tux for her entourage. She didn't hire a wedding planner because she wanted a very special wedding. She designed everything herself.

"You still love him don't you?" Tomoyo looked deep into her eyes, trying to find a proof that she still loves him.

"It wouldn't change anything Tomoyo. Stop thinking about that and mind your wedding. You don't want to walk down the isle with a less than perfect look." She tried joking to divert her attention.

"You can't fool me Sakura." She stopped whatever she was doing and walked towards her. She sat on the floor across her. "I've only known you for a short time but I feel that I already know you." Her expression was full of love and sincerity.

"I don't think it's necessary given the circumstances but do you really want me to be honest with you?" Sakura responded, her face void of any emotion.

"Yes. I want you to be very honest." Tomoyo's eyes were pleading.

Sakura breathed deeply. "I miss him. So much that it's breaking me. Our distance never changed how I feel for him. He is my one true love. Sometimes, I get this crazy idea that he may still feel something for me. Probably there is hope for the future that we once dreamed of." She looked at Tomoyo and smiled sadly. "But whenever I see your happy face while expressing your love for him, it always felt like everything is washed away."

They remained silent for some time. Sakura couldn't believe that she actually said how she really felt to her sister, the future Mrs. Syaoran Li. "I can understand if you get upset. That's only natural."

"Thank you for being honest Sakura. You really are my sister." Tomoyo stood up to hug her. She hugged her back. "Now I won't regret my decision. Ah, these stupid tears." Tomoyo released herself from the hug and she picked up her purse.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I remembered that I have an appointment later. See you." She kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Sakura wasn't able to stop her. She knows her words had hurt Tomoyo. But she had to tell her how she felt. Tomoyo wanted to know and she wants to be honest. She sighed and decided to leave as well. Maybe a little fresh air will help lighten the heavy atmosphere around her.

* * *

Sakura decided to drop by the coffee shop near the Li Corp building. Their brewed coffee was one of the best. She parked her car and entered the shop. There weren't much people. She easily found a spot near the back window. She loved that spot because she can get a glimpse of the ocean downhill. She silently checked her FB account while waiting for her order when someone placed a glass of iced coffee on her table. She looked up and saw Meilin.

"I knew it! How have you been?" Meilin asked while she lowered herself on the chair across her.

"Hello Meilin." She smiled back. "I'm… Well I've been okay, I guess."

"Has Syaoran contacted you?" She asked cautiously. Sakura shook her head in response. "That punk! He sure is stupid." Meilin said frowning.

"Meilin, he doesn't have a reason to. Besides he is getting married."

Meilin let out a sigh. "I heard about it. I really can't believe that you're sisters."

"It never crossed my mind as well. We're catching up though. And so far Tomoyo has been the sweetest sister to me." She can't help but smile after remembering how childlike Tomoyo is even though she's older than her.

"You seemed to grow fond of her." She smiled. "I'm happy for you." Meilin paused for a minute before shocking her. "But I really believe that you should talk to Syaoran."

"It will only complicate things Mei. I don't need that right now." She's getting upset because Meilin is digging the fire that she buried deep in her heart. Well, she's trying her best doing that.

"No. It won't. It will make both of you happy." Meilin insisted.

"Don't push it. I think I have to go. See you ar…" Her farewell was drowned down to her throat when Meilin pulled her arm so she would remain seated.

"Before you go, please listen to what I have to say." Sakura sat quietly, giving Meilin a chance to talk. 'This better be good.' She told herself. "Do you know the reason why Syaoran broke up with you?"

"We are not talking about this. I have to go." She tried to stand up but Meilin was still holding her arm, pleading her to sit and listen. "I don't know why I'm listening to you."

"Thank you." She whispered softly. "I'll tell you as quick as possible but promise me you will hear all of it. Promise me Sakura."

"Alright, I promise."

"The night before you guys broke up, Syaoran had confronted his father. He sensed that your actions during the island trip were because Uncle Ling said something to you. He got so mad and argued with him." She paused, took a sip from her coffee then continued.

"Uncle, he showed him the black box that contained your mother's picture." Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Syaoran had seen it before she did. He found out about her being a bastard daughter. And because of that he cut his ties with her. It made sense to her now.

"Then he told Syaoran that your mother was his mistress. Though he did not say that you're his child, Syaoran had concluded that you were siblings." Sakura held her breath, tears forming in her eyes.

"Syaoran, my dear cousin, he was too devastated by it. He got drunk, heavily drunk and stayed at the penthouse. He broke everything, he shouted and cried. He loved you so much that he couldn't take it. He is suffering and hurting. So he had to let you go." Meilin looked at Sakura who was sobbing, allowing her tears flow and not minding the stare she's getting.

"But you're not siblings Sakura. I believe that you still love him. And you're hurting like he does. So please I'm begging you. Talk to him Sakura. Don't let him marry Tomoyo. Please…" Meilin this time was also crying. Her pity and love for Syaoran were shown in her eyes.

Sakura wiped her tears and tried holding it back. But she failed. So she let it flow. "I can't Meilin. It will break Tomoyo's heart. And I can't be happy knowing that." She wiped her tears again and this time she successfully held it back. "I'm sorry." She whispered and walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Son?" Xiao Ling called out to him upon entering his office.

"Not now Father, I'm busy." He said coldly. He had not stayed in their mansion since the day he destroyed their garden. He has been in a bad mood for nearly a week. The wedding is tomorrow. He left all the preparations to Meilin and Tomoyo. He refused to see her until the wedding day.

"I'm guessing you've cooled off somehow and are now on the right state of mind." He calmly said while pacing inside the office.

"There's no point in discussing the past. You've successfully ruined my life. What more can I ask for?" Bitterness was laid on every word he spoke.

"This isn't you Syaoran. My son is strong-willed and determined. That's how I raised you. Why are you sulking and not doing anything?"

"Don't make me laugh Father. Do you really think whatever you have to say can bring back anything?" his icy stare piercing through his father. "Nothing can bring her back! I lost her the day you lied to me! You toyed me!"

"I only wanted to protect you and Sakura." His calmness is overpowering. Syaoran didn't like it.

"Really?"

"When I asked Fujitaka to take her with him, I swore to myself that I will protect her for the rest of my life. And that is what I did when I separated you two." Syaoran didn't say anything. He kept the icy stare. "I was preventing the Daidouji's to find out who she is before her 23rd birthday. When she turns 23, she has all the right to claim what is rightfully hers. I was afraid that she will be rejected. She's very precious to Yukito."

"It still does not justify your lies Father." He refrained from shouting but anger was too evident in his voice.

"Forgive me son. At that time, it was the only choice I had to protect what needs to be protected." He sighed. He understands the damage it inflicted to his son.

"It's too late Father." He picked up his phone and left his office. Clearly, he is no longer in the mood to even stay in the place where so many memories of Sakura lingered.

* * *

"I saw Sakura today. And I told her everything. I told her your reason for breaking it up with her." Meilin tried talking to Syaoran who had finished 1 bottle of whiskey by himself and is now working on emptying another one. When she arrived at the penthouse, her cousin was already in the sofa, drinking.

She's loosing her hope. She tried talking to Sakura about it but clearly she was too hurt to even do anything. And now looking at Syaoran, it's near to impossible that she will be able to knock some sense on him. She was about to give up when she heard him spoke.

"How is she Mei?"

"She's coping up." She moved and sat closer to him. "She still loves you. I saw it in her eyes. But she doesn't want to hurt Tomoyo."

"She didn't change one bit." Despite the seriousness of their topic, he was able to form a smile on his lips.

"There is still time Syao. Talk with Tomoyo. I'm sure she'll listen if you will just tell her how you really feel." She nearly begged him, she's really desperate.

"If not for Sakura, I would have done that right after I learned the truth. But knowing her, she would just blame herself if this marriage won't push through. I can't allow her to carry another burden on top of the one she's carrying now." He brushed both his hands on his face.

Meilin was speechless. She never thought that because of Syaoran's love for Sakura, he would sacrifice his own happiness. "That's… That is so…'

"Unfair?" He finished the sentence smiling at her. "Life is really unfair. It gave me Sakura and made me believe that it was forever. Then life took her back as if giving her to me was a disaster."

"Syao I'm sorry." She really felt sorry for thinking that he was stupid to give up easily. She was so wrong. She patted his back to comfort him.

Syaoran suddenly went lump and he started to snore. He was asleep while still holding the empty bottle. "Sleep well dear cousin."

* * *

Sakura felt her phone vibrating on the table beside her. She sleepily reached for it. She tried seeing who it was but her vision was blurry. It stopped vibrating. She frowned. She was about to put it back when it vibrated again. "Hello?"

"Hey little sissy!" came Tomoyo's happy voice.

She looked at the wall clock (3:30am). "Can't sleep?" She mumbled, her sleepiness fading away.

"Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to talk to you." The laughter on her voice disappeared. This alerted Sakura.

"Is something wrong Tomoyo?" She asked worrying.

"No! Nothing at all. In fact I'm just too excited I can't sleep." She laughed loudly, a fake laugh. Sakura frowned hard for she could sense that something isn't right.

"Tomoyo…"

"I'll hang up now. Love you little sissy. Be happy okay?"

Something is up and she can feel it. "Tomoyo wait!"

"Yes?"

"You need to tell me what's going on. Something is up, I know it." She sounded a little angry.

"Nah. Don't stress yourself. I'll see you when I see you. Bye!" Tomoyo didn't give her the chance to respond. The call was disconnected. She tried calling her back but her phone is out of reach. She tried a couple of times but still she can't reach her.


	20. Chapter 20 Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. But the contents of this fanfic are purely the product of my creativity.

**A.N. **Did you like how the last chapter ended? I sure did. I just hate the fact that they didn't have more time to talk and sort things out. Stubbornness is never a good thing when it comes to loving a person. It kills your spirit and adds more damage to the relationship. Anyways, here it is.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Nah. Don't stress yourself. I'll see you when I see you. Bye!" Tomoyo didn't give her the chance to respond. The call was disconnected. She tried calling her back but her phone is out of reach. She tried a couple of times but still she can't reach her._

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had her make up on. All she needs to do is put on her dress and wait for the wedding to start. Her heart is being crushed every second that passes by. She badly wants to bail out but she can't do it. It was a special day for Tomoyo. And she would stay for her. 'This is for her.' She kept telling herself.

"Come in." She answered when she heard a knock on her hotel door. Two men dressed in a suit came in. "Who are you?" She asked not wanting the aura of the two men.

Instead of answering her question, the man standing on the left walked towards her and grabbed her arm. She panicked and tried to free herself from the grip. The same man placed a foul smelling cloth on her mouth and she slowly lost consciousness. Before everything went black, she felt herself being carried heading to the door.

When she woke up she found herself lying in bed inside a white room. She was wearing a white gown that looked like a wedding dress. She frowned in confusion. She sat up and saw herself in the mirror across the bed. She felt dizzy while trying to remember what happened. The door opened and the same men came in. Both stood at her sides and lifted her in tight hold.

"Please don't fight Miss Kinomoto. We don't want to hurt you." One of the men said in a low and calm voice. She stopped her attempt to struggle and allowed both men to carry her from the room towards a closed door. One of them opened the door. They put her down and softly pushed her inside the open door.

She was about to say something when both men closed the door and locked it. With no other choice she looked ahead. She nearly fainted upon seeing what was in front of her. She saw the wooden cross, the altar, a priest and his assistant and some lighted candles. This was clearly a chapel. 'What is she doing here?' She frowned. Panicked ran down her nerves and she reached for the doorknob, frantically shaking it. It did not budge. 'Oh God. Help me.'

"Since when did you hate the idea of marrying me?" She heard a very familiar voice speak followed by a chuckle. Her head spun back to the altar. Her eyes widened in horror upon seeing Syaoran standing at the end of the isle in a white tux.

"What… Wh…" She couldn't find the words. Her confusion and the two many questions that she wanted to asked made her loose her tongue.

"Relax Love. I never bite." He chuckled again. "Have you forgotten your promise?" She didn't answer. She stared at him with a confused look. "You really don't want to marry?" He made a sad face.

"Why are you here? Where's Tomoyo? And why am I here?" She quickly said catching her breath afterwards. He just smiled. Then a voice coming from the speaker laughed. "Tomoyo?"

"_Yep! Its me! Sorry for the short notice. But I couldn't let my little sissy suffer any longer could I? The bastard that you're marrying will tell you everything later. So go ahead and walk down that isle right now. You don't want your guests to keep waiting at the reception._" Tomoyo laughed again. "_See you when I see you. Be happy okay?_"

She covered her mouth in awe. Tomoyo gave up her wedding so she can have hers. So that's why she felt weird when she called her last night.

"Love we can't keep the guests waiting." Syaoran broke her trance, laughter masked his voice. "Come on the music is playing, take a deep breath and walk slowly." His smiled, almost reaching both his ears.

She slowly walked forward, her eyes not leaving his. She smiled and cried at the same time. Her joy was overflowing. She just couldn't believe what's happening. As she reached the end of the isle, Syaoran extended his hand and she accepted it.

The priest started the ceremony. They exchanged vows while putting on the silver platted gold rings. Hers had small diamond Sakura flower design while his had pentagon-shaped diamonds. She was so overwhelmed by her feelings and by how fast things have been. Her gaze broke from Syaoran when she heard the priest say 'You may kiss the bride.'

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at him with love and compassion. He had the same emotion on his eyes. To her surprise he said, "Don't you dare run away again Love. I love you." Then he kissed her with fire and hunger. She kissed back with same intensity. They only left each others lips when they heard the priest cough.

* * *

Sakura leaned on the balcony of the hotel they were staying at. She was still dumbfounded by the events this morning. It seemed that she was the only one who didn't know anything. The guests had seen everything live through a wide screen at the reception. She couldn't believe Tomoyo had pulled off such stunt on her own, secretly.

She felt Syaoran arms crawl on her waist, hugging her from the back. "What are you thinking Mrs. Li?" He kissed her head, then her neck. He remained there as he left warm traces of his little kisses.

"I still can't believe that you married me instead of Tomoyo." she replied shaking her head.

"It sounded like you aren't happy at all. Don't tell me you already regret marrying me." His embrace tightened.

"No. I don't regret marrying you." She smiled and faced him. She looked deep into in his. "I will never regret marrying you."

He smiled before kissing her. She wrapped her arms on his neck. They pulled each other to intensify the kiss. Syaoran lifted her and they went inside the room. He hurriedly removed Sakura's robe, revealing that she was only wearing a thong. He grinned, liking what he is seeing. He took off his own and kissed her again.

She let her arms freely roam around his naked body while he caressed her breasts. Her body heat was overflowing that she felt like melting in his arms. He savored every curved in her body making her moan in pleasure. And when he felt that she was ready, he parted her thighs.

He entered her pure world and explored it. She winced in pain but he comforted her with his kisses. When she finally relaxed, together they danced in harmony until they reached the peak.

He made love to her thrice before she finally gave in to exhaustion. Sakura was already sleeping, resting on her belly. She was too tired to even care to cover herself. He smiled upon seeing the glow in her face. And he felt proud of himself. He promised her that her first would be memorable. And he thinks he did a great job. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before he followed her to dreamland.

They were supposed to leave for Hawaii the following day. When Sakura woke up, she can barely move her body. She was sore. Slight movements especially on the lower part were dragging. She never imagined that first time was this painful. But she never regretted it. He was right it was an experience worth the wait. When Syaoran realized how bad her state was, he caressed her once again. He only intended to love her once to ease her sore but they ended up spending the whole day loving each other.

* * *

Sakura felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Tired?" He asked placing kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Of your kisses?" Happiness passed her sparkling eyes and she smiled. "Never." She jokingly teased him. Syaoran shook his head. Her happy mood had never faded since they got married. And he made sure it will stay that way.

"Come my parents are leaving." He kissed her before he led her to the dining hall.

They were having a small gathering to celebrate their return from their after wedding vacation. When they reach the table Xiao Ling, Yelan, Fujitaka and Touya stopped talking to look at them, smiling.

Xiao Ling stood up. "It's about time both of you showed up again. I was thinking your vacation wasn't enough." All present in the room laughed except Sakura who blushed.

"You know me too well Father." Syaoran smiled widely, teasing her and expecting her to blush some more. And she did. The rest of just shook their heads.

"Well, we should take our leave. I'll be expecting good news soon." Xiao Ling smiled at Sakura and gave Syaoran a meaningful look. Yelan took his extended arm as they walked towards the door.

"We should be doing the same then." Fujitaka stood, followed by Touya. "See you soon sweetie." He kissed Sakura then followed the Li's out.

Touya stared at Syaoran before giving him a friendly nod. Then he faced Sakura who was still blushing. "No crying kid. Call me if this punk will hurt you." He hugged her and left together with his father.

They waved goodbye as their visitors left the house. First a limo then followed by a white civic. Sakura felt like crying as the cars slowly disappeared from her site. She just couldn't believe that in just a week everything fell into place.

"Do I see tears?" Sakura immediately blinked to stop her tears from falling. "You heard your brother. No crying."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy I couldn't help but cry." She smiled sweetly while successfully stopping her tears from falling.

"It's okay to cry because you're happy Love. And I'll continue to make you shed your tears of joy." He held her face and looked at her. "I love you. And I will make you the happiest wife."

"I love you more." She kissed him allowing her tears to flow. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

"You should be moaning right now, not crying." He wiped her tears before kissing her again. Their house phone started ringing. They tried ignoring it but it went on. "Better be important." Sakura chuckled at his annoyed face.

He answered the phone his eyes not leaving hers. His frown disappeared and motioned her to come closer. When she did, he handed the phone to her. "Hello?"

"Was I interrupting something?"

She gasped realizing who it was. "Tomoyo!" She heard the lady on the other line laugh. "When are you coming back?"

"It won't be soon." She laughed again. "I met this handsome English man and I think I'd like to know him more." Only happiness can be sensed in her voice.

"I'm happy for you." Sakura was really grateful for everything her sister did.

"His name is Clow Reed. I might bring him home." She giggled. "Anyways, I'll hang up now. Someone isn't happy that I'm eating up your time. We'll chat some more. Soon."

Sakura grinned understanding who she was talking about. "He's fuming right now." She whispered hoping Syaoran won't hear her. "Take care Tomoyo." She placed the phone down.

"You'll pay for conspiring with her Love." Syaoran smiled with an overflowing desire on his eyes. "I'm not letting you off tonight."

Sakura enclosed herself with the mighty arms of her husband as she kissed him passionately. When their lips separated to breathe she whispered. "I'd gladly pay the price."

He carried her, kissing while ascending the stairs. He kicked the door open and laid her down their soft bed. He striped her off her clothing as she undressed him. They kissed again. And together their love exploded within, only wanting each other more.

* * *

Love is in the air. This chapter ends their love story. It's a bit common but it should be enough to make up for the lost times.

Thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin. You've made me the happiest person alive.

This is teru21 signing off. 'Til we meet again.

Sayonara mina! (waves hand) Arigato Gozaimasu! (bows)


End file.
